The Light of Hope
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: Allen have a strange dream about his long lost sister... Sakura come to the Black Order what will happen My first fan fiction hope you guys like it . R
1. Chapter 1

**The Light of Hope**

Well this is my first fan fiction, so don't judge too much okay? Thank you! (^.^)

Chapter 1: The truth

Every things around him... is all dark, where is he? A young man about sixteen years old with a short white hair and a star scar on his left eye. Allen Walker looks around him, but still nobody. Then suddenly he heard a woman's voice with a giggles from a little girl behind him, he look back and he see a vision. A woman with a long black hair wear a pure blue kimono holds a baby girl just about two months years old. A boy with a brown hair just look like Allen but at five years old boy is playing with a baby girl and both Allen and a little girl giggles. Next to them is a man seem like European he have a honey brown hair and emerald eye, he and his wife look at they children and smile happily at them. At this moment a single tear from Allen's eye and he hear himself as a child said "Mom what's her name? '' His mother smile at him and said "Her name is Sakura which meant cherry blossom dear" His mother's smile is so warmth just like an angel "So Allen what will you do for your sister?" His father smile at him and said. "Of course I will protect her" He answer happily and smile at his little sister open her eye and giggles at him, she have an emerald eye just like her father "It seem your sister understand and love you too!" His mother said happily and all of them laugh.

The sun is rise, the birds are singing out the windows, Allen wake up sweat over his body "Good morning Walker" A man with a brown blond long hair said to him "Morning Link" He said then a yellow golem fly toward at him "Morning Timcanpy" The golem land on Allen hand look at him worry "Don't worry I'm fine" He sign 'Is been eleven years' he thought at his long lost sister Sakura...

...

In Tomoeda, Japan, an eleven little girl with a honey brown short hair wake up sweat over her body "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" A flying yellow bear ask her "It that dream again" "About the family you see but the boy's left arm look wear?" Sakura nodded "I just can't take it, I have the feeling that... They are my family not Outou san or Ounii chan, I have to ask them" "Wait Sakura, you have..." But it too late, Sakura run down stair and "Outou san, Ounii chan!" "Morning kaijuu" Touya said, Sakura just quite, this makes him surprise. Sakura look at Touya and her father Fujitaka and said "I want the truth" Touya and Fujitaka eye wide at her. "I have a strange dream about a family and I think I saw myself as a baby in there, please I need an explain" Fujitaka sigh he knew this day will come "Alright we will tell you, the truth is... we adopted you, eleven years ago we found you in the park, you was under the cherry tree and you still about two or three months years old and next to you there was a picture of a family a baby girl and a boy about five or six years old and their parents' cloths even the boy were wear like England nineteenth century but the mother wear a kimono. With the information behind the picture we know your name and... Your brother name too" Fujitaka sigh "Wait me for the moment" He go upstairs then back to the kitchen give Sakura a picture with brown and black color, Sakura take the picture and look at it, there people in there just like her dream but she can feel the happiness on they face. Behind the picture is her name and her birth in English and there is other name and she sure that was her brother name Allen, she sigh "You know that we love you like the part of our family Sakura" Her father said "I know, but I just want to know my real family" She said in the sad voice "Well you have a picnic with Tomoyo today, are you sure you alright?" Touya ask her, Sakura shook her head "Every thing will be alright, beside is the first day of summer" She said in the cheer full voice and run upstairs to her room "Sakura..." Kero said "I'm fine Kero chan, come on Tomoyo chan is waiting for us" Few minute later Sakura wear a pure white skirt and it long to her knee with some petal cherry blossom at the bottom and she wear a light pink long sleeve shirt and change her hair into two small pig tail with pink ribbons, she grasp her bag and some cloths and her SAKURA book "Why do you take your cloths with you?" Kero ask "Don't you remember? I'll sleep at Tomoyo chan's house for a few days!" "Ohhh! Yes right sorry my bad" "Don't worry Kero chan I'll be alright beside Yue san now inside my key" Kero nodded he know that Yue can protect Sakura anytime she order him, since Yue decide to stay inside Sakura key

Flash back

_ What? Yue but...

Kero said to Yue a man with long white hair and cold eye and angel wing behind him

_ No and I already decide and that is the best way to protect our mistress

Yue said in the calm voice

_ It's alright Kero chan

Sakura said

_ Fine what about Touya?

Kero ask

_ He already agree and he understand

Yue said calmly and he close his wing, he glow and his magic circle appear then he flow into Sakura key

End Flash back

Kero sigh 'I hope that Sakura will be alright, but if that so... that means she from the past?'... Sakura run down stair into the hall "I'm going now!" She said in the cheer full voice. "Are you going to stay at Tomoyo's house for a few days?" Touya ask her "Yep!"

Sakura answer "Have fun! And be careful dear" Fujitaka smile at his daughter "Ok!" she said happily…

Sakura on the way to Tomoyo's house suddenly "SAKURA CHANNNN!" Sakura turn back "Hello Tomoyo chan" A long dark hair girl come to Sakura, Tomoyo said in the sing song voice "Sakura I've been waiting for you what took you so long?" "Um…Well this is a long story" Sakura sigh and tell all what happen to Tomoyo. "Oh… Sakura chan I'm so sorry to hear this, are you ok?" "I'm fine Tomoyo chan" Sakura smile "So… Where is Kero chan?" "Oh?... He's inside my bag, now I'm ready to your house" Sakura said in the cheer full voice "Yes! I can't wait to let you try my new design for you" Tomoyo said with the sparkle eye and Sakura… sweat drop

They are on they way to Tomoyo's house but Sakura can feel something strange… she stop "Sakura Chan?" Tomoyo ask "Something strange I can feel it and it happen … RIGHT NOW!" Just as her thought a flash light appear and surrender around Sakura then she disappear "SAKURA CHAN!" Tomoyo gaps…

It happen too fast Sakura can't call upon her magic, after the light she see that she fall into the tree and every around her is so difference. She not in Tomoeda anymore but instead of that she in the big city with the people wears an old fashion cloths Sakura confuse "Where am I?"…

Well… that's all chapter 1, so how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light of Hope**

Well here we are chapter 2, I will try my best please keep reading ok?

Chapter 2: The Reunion 

Allen walks out to the hall and sigh "What's wrong Allen?" Link ask him "Oh no nothing Link" Allen said but he know that he kind of remember his old family "Well let's go to the dining hall I'm starving" He said in the cheer full voice and walks down to the dining hall "Morning Allen kun!" A man with the sun glasses greet him cheerfully "Morning Jerry" Allen said "So what would you want today?" Jerry ask him "Well let's see... chicken, rice, curry, spaghetti,...blah...blah" Link stand next to Allen and sweat drop from what he just order to Jerry. After receive his breakfast Allen happily take it and go to the table "Allen!" A man with a blond orange hair and wear a science coat call him "What is it Reever?" Allen asks him "Finish your breakfast in ten minute you have mission!" "Alright!"... Allen finish his breakfast and come to Komui's room he can see what happen in there Komui now burry himself under the tons of papers work "Oh! Morning Allen kun" "Ah...um Morning Komui" 'It's seem he didn't sleep for three days' Allen thought and he see Leenalee "Morning Leenalee" A young woman with short black hair greet him "Morning Allen kun, morning Link" "Morning Leenalee" Link said

"Today you and Leenalee will go to London, the strange thing just happen about few minute ago we don't know what it is. If it an innocence you two must take it to the Black Order" Komui said "So… what is exactly happen there?" Allen ask "We not sure because it happen too fast, but the finders said that the sky of London turn into the flash of light then it disappear, I don't know it innocence or not but this is the strangest situation we ever have. So be careful ok? Well if Lavi and Kanda back from their mission I will call them go with both of you, now go and take care" "We going now Nii san!" Leenalee said "We going Komui san!" Allen said "Take care!" Komui said and wave his hand to them.

After get through the Ark, their in London "Now where should we star?" Allen wonder, he and Leenalee and Link are walking then they hear "Oyyy! Allen, Leenalee chan!" A man with red hair (well I don't know how to describe Lavi so… that all I can say) and a man with long black dark blue hair turn into a pony tail and a cold face "Tch…" "Lavi kun, Kanda" Leenalee said in the cheer full voice and wave them "So how was the mission?" Lavi ask "Well we just star it, let's see… Um excuse me!" "Yes" Allen asks a woman on the stress "Can you tell me what happen this morning about the sky in London?" "Oh yes… Well this morning there was a light flash in the sky it very bright… I'm not sure but I think I saw something falling from it!" "What is that? Can you tell?" "No… Sorry I don't know" "Well it's ok thanks for your help" "Your welcome" Allen said and turn back to every one else… "So that lady said she saw something fall from the light!" Leenalee said "Um… This might be innocence, we should split up to find more information" Lavi said every one else nodded…

A moment later "Anything?" Leenalee ask "No!" Both Lavi and Allen said "Oy! Yuu chan anything?" Kanda glare at Lavi "Don't you dare said my name!" "Okayyyyy…" Allen sigh "Allen kun are you ok? You look strange lately" Leenalee ask "Oh nothing…" "Are we friends or not tell us we might help you" Allen sigh "Oh… right" Every one look at him including Link "Well I have a strange dream lately and it about my old life before I met Mana. I have a family and a… little sister, after I lost my parent and my sister, I thought that they already death. But after I have these dream I don't know why but I can tell my sister still… alive" Allen said with a sad voice every one look at him and feel sorry for him (except Kanda) "Allen don't worry I think your sister still out there somewhere" Leenalee said and Timcanpy land on his head "Thanks guys" Allen smile weakly "Allen can you tell us more about your sister?" "Well… I just know that she have an emerald eye and honey brown hair and her name is Sakura" "Sakura…?" Leenalee ask confuse "Yes what's wrong?" "Well Allen kun don't you think it look like Japanese?" "Well my mom is Japanese and my dad is a European" "But Japan was…" "I know Leenalee, the Earl controlled it but if my mom was an akuma she already killed my father!" "Well I guess you right"

Suddenly Allen left eye work every one look at him "Three akumas level 1 are coming this way" They turn back and see a girl running toward them, she wear a pure white skirt and a light pink long sleeve shirt and she have two small pig tail with pink ribbons on her honey brown hair. Behind her there are three man chase her, the girl dash into Allen and they both fall into the ground "I'm sorry are you ok?" The girl ask him but Allen still not answer her suddenly, three man behind her turn into the giant round shape with canons "Innocence activate!" Leenalee and Lavi shout "Mugen activate!" Kanda said the girl gaps what happen in front of her. After Leenalee, Lavi and Kanda destroy the akumas they look at the girl stay behind Allen. Allen look at the girl, she have an emerald eye and honey brown hair just like his sister's hair color and her eye color too and he have some feeling that he have to protect her but he don't know why.

"Are you ok?" Leenalee smile ask the girl, the girl nodded "Do you know why those akumas chase you?" Lavi ask her, the girl shook her head "What's your name?" Allen smile kindly ask the girl. The girl look at Allen for a while and said "My name's... Sakura"...

...

...

After Sakura fall from the tree and wonder where she is "Kero chan can you hear me?" "Yep! I'm still in here, but Sakura what that strange aura I felt before was?" "I don't know Kero chan, when I realize what just happen I already fall into the tree" "So… Where are we?" Kero ask and he look outside the bag "I don't know can you tell?" "I guess we are some where in London" Kero said "How can you say so?" "Because the Big Ben tower over there" Kero said "Ops you right, but I can't speak English Kero chan what should I do?" Sakura worries ask Kero "Well lucky for us that before Clow died he gave me this" "Hoe?" "Is a potion he made, he said you just need a little of potion and you can understand and speak English" "Really?" Sakura ask "Yep! Wait me for a minute and don't make any attention!" "Un!" Sakura said and she walks into the park near there, lucky for her no one pay attention to her "Kero chan are you done yet?" Kero fly outside the bag "Yes" "Kero chan you should be careful if any one notice you…" "Don't worry, here the potion!" Kero said and mumble something then Sakura hear a… "POP!" A small bottle with purple potion in there "Now you just need a little potion" Kero said Sakura nodded and she drink after that is Kero turn…

"Well now what?" Kero ask, but Sakura just about to said she stop "Sakura can you feel that?" Kero ask her "Yes and it come in this way… something bad!" At that moment three men behind the tree come to them. Sakura can see their soul, their souls are crying and screaming, too poor and Sakura cry "There are not… human" Kero said "Sakura we have to run now you can't use your power in front of people" Sakura nodded "Kero chan stay inside my bag" Kero nodded and he fly into Sakura bag, at that time three man running toward her, Sakura turn back and run as fast as she can. She keeps running and those man keep chase her 'What do they want from me?' she thought and… POP!

Sakura dash into the young man who has a white hair and a star scar on his left eye and both of them fall to the ground "I'm sorry are you ok?" But the man just about to said something then three mans behind her turn into the giant round shape with canons "Innocence activate!" The young woman with black short hair and the man with red hair shout "Mugen activate" The man with a long black dark blue hair turn into a pony tail said. Sakura gaps what just happen in front of her she stand up and look around, the man with a white hair stand up and Sakura hind herself behind him, she don't know why but she have the feeling that she knows him a long time ago and she feel safe when she behind him. After those giant round shapes destroy, the man with a long black dark blue hair and the young woman with black short hair and the man with red hair look at her.

"Are you ok?" The woman smile at her ask but Sakura just nodded she have a bad feeling about this "Do you know why those akumas chase you?" The man with red hair ask her and she shook her head, she have no idea why those thing chase her 'So those are call akuma' Sakura thought. "What's your name?" The man with a white hair smile kindly asks her, Sakura look at him and she have some feeling for him. She keep look at him for a little while and said "My name's... Sakura"...

Well that's all for chapter 2, thank you for reading PLEASE R&R

Especially thank you to cherryleaf92 for review me and RhiannonWolf for review me and give me advice

THANK YOU VERY MUCH BOTHS OF YOU

(^.^)

Hope you guys enjoy my stories and keep reading ok? Thank you!

PS: About BlizzardNight question, I will answer it

Yes it would create a time paradox


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light of Hope**

Hi there nice to see you guys again, please enjoy your time reading thank you

(^.^)

Chapter 3: Sakura's power

...

Allen, Leenalee and Lavi gaps at what she said, Link and Kanda surprises and look at the girl who have the honey brown hair turn into two small pig tail with pink ribbons. Sakura confuse "Um… Is something's wrong?" "No, it just that you… um…" Allen confuse, he don't know what to say "Do you have any brother or sister?" Leenalee slowly ask Sakura "Yes! I have adoptive brother Touya and my adoptive father name's Fujitaka!" Sakura answer "Adoptive?" Allen asks his little sister, Sakura nodded her head "Do you know who your real parent?" Leenalee ask "Well the only thing I known about my real parent that my mom is Japanese and my father is a European, and I have a big brother his name is Allen and his left arm is quite strange and it have a cross on it!" Sakura answer sadly, right now every one look at Allen, who shock at Sakura answer

"But how do you know about your brother left arm?" Lavi ask Sakura to make sure she not a spy or something "I have a picture when I was a baby, my parent and my brother are inside it. Beside I have dreams lately about my… family" Sakura answer, she really wants to cry right now "Can you show me the picture?" Lavi slowly ask her, Sakura nodded and take it out from her skirt's pocket give it to Lavi. Lavi look at it and he knows that she was talking the truth, which means… "You already turn to eleven this year right?" Allen ask look at Sakura, Sakura and every one eye wide at Allen this is the first time he said something since Leenalee ask Sakura. Sakura confuse at what he said, how can he know? It could be… "Yes!" Sakura slowly answer him "Your date of birth is April's first" Allen said slowly, Sakura slowly nodded her head. Allen look at her smile warmly "It's been eleven years Sakura!" Sakura look at him tears form her emerald eye "ONII CHAN!" Sakura said, run toward at him and huge him, she cries. Allen smile and he slowly put his right hand to huge her and he put his left hand on her head "Welcome back Sakura" He said, Sakura look up at him "Un!" She smiles happily.

"Congratulation Allen kun!" Leenalee said and clap her hand "You found your sister Allen kun!" Lavi said happily "Thanks guys" At this time Timcanpy fly happily around Allen then Sakura, Sakura confuse "Um… Onii chan what's this?" Sakura ask "His name's Timcanpy he is a golem" Allen answer her, Timcanpy land on Sakura head, she smile "Nice to meet you Tim chan" "Well I think we should introduces ourselves for Sakura" Lavi said "My name's Lavi and this is Leenalee about your brother you already know and over there is Yuu and the blond brown one next to him is Link" Kanda glare at him "Don't you dare said my name!" "Hoeeee…" Sakura sweat drops "Or you can call him Kanda" Allen smile at his sister "It very nice to meet all of you" She said in the cheer full voice and bow her head to them "We have the mission to do" Link said every one look at him "Link right, we have the mission" Allen said, Leenalee and Lavi nodded their head "I think we should explain for Sakura chan what happen and we have to know why akumas chase her!" Leenalee said and every one else nodded…

They sit in the small restaurant near there, Sakura sit next to her brother and Leenalee next to her. In front of her is Link and next to him is Lavi and Kanda, every one explain for her what is akuma, the innocence, the Black order, exorcist and the Millennium Earl. "Now you understand?" Link ask, Sakura nodded then she said in the sad voice "So that is why those akumas soul look so poor, they are so sad" A single tear from her eye, this make Allen and every one else shock "You can see the soul of akumas?" Allen ask her in panic he hope his sister didn't have any curse like him. Sakura nodded her head "When I was three or four, I can feel something that no one can then when I was ten, I can clearly see the souls" Every one surprise at what she said "What about you Onii chan? Can you see them?" Sakura ask her brother, Allen sigh and he tell her every thing about his past about Mana, how he got the curse and how he became an exorcist. Sakura gaps at his story "Onii chan I'm so sorry" She said and feel sorry to her brother past life not like her, she have a family "So Sakura where were you all these time?" Allen asks her "Well… I live in a small town Tomoeda in Japan…" "WHAT?" Every one shout they just can't believe in what was she just said.

"Um… Did I say something wrong?" Sakura confuse at every one, she don't know that what have she done to make this cause "Did you just said Japan?" Lavi ask her in shock, Sakura nodded "But it can't be, Sakura are you serious about this?" Allen asks her in shock Sakura nodded "Yes but what happen?" She ask in confuse, then Leenalee tell her what just happen in Japan, Sakura gaps she wonder and she look at Timcanpy the golem 'I guess that it alright' She sigh "I have no idea but I think Kero chan might can explain for us" She said "Who is Kero?" Leenalee ask "Ohhh… Kero chan might be mad at me about this" Sakura said as she grasps her bag and open it, every one look at her confuse about this Kero person. When she open the bag "SAKURA YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ME!" A small yellow bear have white wings on it back yell at her "Hoeee… I'm so sorry Kero chan" Sakura said, every one eye wide at this 'Kero thing' but Allen quite angry at this Kero because he yell at his little sister. Allen grasps Kero and spread his face "How dare you yelling at my sister" Allen said with the evil face "Um… let's…me…go!" Kero said "Onii chan, Kero chan is my friend please lets him go" Allen let's Kero go but still angry about it

"Um every one this is Kerberos my guardian but just call him Kero, Kero chan this is my brother Allen Nii chan, Leenalee Nee chan, Lavi Nii san, Kanda Nii san and Link Nii san" Sakura introduce Kero to every one 'Could this be Sakura's innocence?' Lavi though "I stay in Sakura's bag so I know what you guys said before" Kero said "So what do you think about Sakura chan situation?" Leenalee ask "You means why she can live in Japan while the Earl took it?" Leenalee nodded, Kero sigh "Well I think Sakura have something call time paradox because the place we live is year 2001 in Japan, she just came back this time today!" Every one gaps at Kero answer "But Kero chan why I'm in the future time?" Sakura ask him "You don't have to ask me, think!" Sakura think then she realize that she in the future to capture the cards then turn it to SAKURA cards is her destiny. Sakura look at Kero and smile, Kero look at her "Expect and…" "Unexpected" They said together Kero smile and nodded at her "What are two of you talking about?" Leenalee ask confuse "Um… Our secret?" Sakura answer "Now talking about akumas chased you" Link said "Do you have any ideas?" Sakura think 'It could be my cards?' She looks at Kero who also thinking and look at her then nodded.

"Well I guess that…" She suddenly stop, this aura she felt before when three akumas about to chase her but this time is worse. Sakura look at Kero who also feel the same way as her and they face look serious and they look outside the window "What wrong Sakura?" Allen ask his sister "Akumas…are coming" She said, every one look at her "Sakura I think you just image, if there are akumas your brother's left eye will be…" Lavi just about to say but Allen left eye work Sakura shock at his left eye "Like that" Lavi continue and surprise at Sakura can feel the akumas "Hoeee!" Sakura said "A groups of level one, four level two and two level three and they coming this way" Allen said "It seem that Sakura chan is holding innocence" Lavi said "Well let's go and Sakura you stay in here with Link you will be safe" Allen said to his little sister he don't want to let's her fight right now, Sakura nodded "Onii chan please be careful" Sakura said, Allen smile at his sister then he go with the others "Link Nii san, do you think they will be alright?" Sakura ask and look at Link with the worries eye, Link look at her "They will be fine, don't worry too much!" Sakura nodded but still worry 'Kero chan, should I help?' Sakura telepathy to Kero 'I think you should wait for little, if something wrong you should join the battle with them' Kero answers to Sakura and she nodded.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE" Four exorcists said in the same time, Sakura look at them about Lavi, Leenalee and Kanda innocence she already knows. She looks at Allen who innocence look like a large white coat and it seem his left hand turn into a large sword she ever see, it different from Kanda's sword it a katana not look like her brother "Link Nii san, is that Onii chan's innocence?" Link nodded "There are two type of innocence, parasite type and weapon type. Most of innocence is weapon type but parasite type like your brother very rare" "Oh I see!" Sakura said and look at the battle Kanda and Allen, their sword slay the akumas, Lavi use his hammer and Leenalee use her boot, all they attacks are block by akumas level 1. Level 3 are using their power to attack them "Ugh!" Allen was hit into the wall and fall down "ONII CHAN!" Sakura gaps "Sakura stay here!" Link said to her then Sakura nods. Link run to Allen "You ok?" Link asks "I'm fine, Link you have to… Huh?" Allen stops "What's wrong?" Link asks "Something wrong… Why level two just only have two akumas? It can't be…" Allen knows what happen next "ONII CHAN!" Sakura run to her brother "SAKURA STAY THERE!" Allen shout, Sakura stop running she can feel it akumas are chase her, she look back two akumas level two are behind her "We got you now innocence!" They said, they just about to grasp her suddenly they explode Sakura eye wide, she see her brother "Don't you dare touch my sister" Allen said in the angry voice "Onii chan are you ok?" Sakura worry ask her brother "I'm fine" Allen smile to her then a huge explode, they look back now Lavi, Leenalee and Kanda still fighting akumas "Stay here" Allen say "I want to help!" Sakura said "But Sakura…" "I know why those akumas chased me now and I want to help!" Sakura said, Allen just about to say something "LEENALEE BEHIND YOU!" Lavi yell.

Leenalee look back, akuma level two with a big gun is shooting her, Allen run toward her but it too late he not going to make it. A bullet come strength to her just about five centimeter "LEENALEE!" Allen shouts "SHIELD!" Another explode the exorcists look at the place where Leenalee stand, smoke and dust around "No It can't be" When the smoke fade Lavi, Kanda, Allen and Link can see the yellow light from the round shape surrender around Leenalee and she close her eye, when she open her eye she surprise herself "How did you do that?" Lavi ask her "No I didn't!" Leenalee answer confuses. Then they hear Sakura said "Onii chan, I told you that I know why akumas chase me now and it's my turn to help you guys!" They can see Sakura glow the pink light and when the light fade, the shield around Leenalee disappear, Sakura smile at them "Kero chan stay with Link Nii san" She said and Kero nodded "Sakura how did you…" Allen said in confuse at his sister "Don't worry I will deal with them!" Sakura said and they look at her, confuse at her power.

"The key hold the power of the star…" She said and the light from her chest fly out and hovering in front of her then her magic circle appear under her feet, yellow wave surround her. Every one eye wide at her "Show your true identity before me I, your master Sakura under my commander RELEASE!" After that Sakura's key turn into a staff, about five feet long in length. It was a bright shade of pink and a golden star at the top it was circle around by a pink band and two small pure white feathers jutting out from either side of the band. Every one gasp "This is the reason why they chase me and I will deal with them" Sakura said then she raise a card and it hover in front of her wait for her commander "ARROW! I command you, shoots a hundred of arrows into these akumas" With that a little girl holding a bow appear and she raise her bow at akumas way and when she shoot, she release a hundred arrows at these akumas…

So… how was it? I'll try my best please continue reading

READ AND REVIEW

(^-^)

THANK YOU

ESPECIELLY THANK YOU TO BLACK SUMMER SUN 88, cherryleaf92, BlizzardNight AND AnnySofia Vuiton FOR REVIEW ME

SO SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMAR PROMBLEM, HOPE THIS ONE MUCH BETTER THAN LAST ONE, I'M SO SORRY I WILL TRY MY BEST

( . )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light of Hope**

Thank you for reading and review my story, now enjoy your time (^.^)

Chapter 4: The Black Order

The arrows hit akumas level one and they explode Sakura can see the soul inside them; now they free 'Thank you' they said to her and fly away, she smile. Allen saw what happen to the soul and he smile at his sister "Onii chan, every one now is yours chance" Sakura said, the group nodded at her. Kanda, Allen, Leenalee and Lavi attack akumas level two and three they all destroy but one level three escape "It got away" Lavi yell "Tch!" Kanda feel annoy about this and he follow the akuma "Kanda! You can't catch it, it too fast for you and all of us!" Leenalee shout "But..." Allen just about to say something "WINDY, I command you to tie that akuma" Sakura shout and a yellow woman with the small blue sky crown fly out and chase the akuma, she faster than the akuma then she tie it. Kanda destroy the akuma and it explore Sakura can see the soul, she smile 'Now they free' she thought.

"Sakura..." Allen said, Sakura sigh "I'll explain every thing" "Sakura chan thank you for saving me!" Leenalee said "Well it's nothing Leenalee Nee chan" Sakura said "So this is your innocence" Lavi said, he never see any kind of innocence like this "Sakura I think we need the explanation" Link look at Sakura and she nodded. They listen to her stories, Sakura tell them how she discovered the book in her father's basement and she awake Kero, how she captured the Clow cards from a great magician Clow Reed who already passed away and how she met Li Syaoran and both of them captured all the cards and few day later a lot of strange things happened at her town. She had to transformed Clow cards into Sakura cards and how she captured the last card The Void, how Syaoran had to sacrifice his feeling to help her captured the card then she turned it into The Hope. Then she passes it to Kero who hovering in the air and fold his arm, Kero explain for them about Sakura's magic and Clow's magic.

"Clow Reed was born to a Chinese mother and British father. He created the Clow Cards, all with different magical properties in them, by combining occidental and oriental magic. His magic was a balance between the sun and the moon, and his power was the darkness. He also created me and Yue to guard The Clow cards and ensure that we pass it on properly to any new masters we may have. I'm the Guardian of the Sun, and Yue is the Guardian of the Moon. Before he died, he gathered both me and Yue together, and assigned us the role of choosing our next master. I was to choose the candidate, and Yue was to judge whether our next master is capable of being Master of the Clow Cards. And that candidate was none other than Sakura. Clow Reed reincarnated is Eriol Hiiragizawa, but none of us knew that until the day Sakura converted the rest of her cards. Sakura power was the star not the moon or the sun and she now getting stronger every day, stronger than Clow" Kero explain to them

The group surprise at the story "Wow! That was incredible Sakura" Allen said to her "Hoee... It's nothing really" Sakura said as they on their way to the gate "So about your guardian, we see Kero what about Yue?" Lavi ask her "Well he stay inside my key" She said as she hold her key for them to see it "When I call him he will come out" She said "Here we are the gate to the Black Order" Allen said "Hoeee It so big" Sakura said "Yes, yes it is" Lavi said "Welcome to the Black Order Sakura chan" Leenalee said "Un!" Sakura answer happily...

In Komui's office Komui now is talking to Reevelier the men who have a scary face (quite looks like Hitler) "Inspector Reevelier...What did you just said?" Komui ask him in shock "I just said that, this new exorcist is Walker long lost sister and she might dangerous for us, we must make sure that she not a spy from Noah family" "But she just a eleven years old girl, she don't know any thing about us even the 14th" Komui said try to protect this new exorcist, Reevelier thinking for a while and said "Very well I will ignore her but if I know she is a spy or something like that or even she try to run away... you know that Komui and you don't want history repeat do you?" "I understand" Komui said he very hates Reevelier but he can't do anything about it.

Sakura and every one enter the Black Order "Wow!" Sakura gasp as how big the Black Order, she look around "Welcome home every one!" Komui greed them with the cheer full voice "We're home!" Lavi said "So where is our little new member?" Komui ask and he see Sakura next to Allen "So you are our new member, what's your name little girl?" "My name's Sakura Kinomoto nice to meet you!" Sakura said in the cheer full voice and bow her head to Komui "Nice to meet you Sakura my name is Komui I'm the supervisor at this Headquarter, welcome to the Black Order!" "Un!" Sakura smile happily, Komui can see the kind heart inside this girl he nods, right now he look at Kero who flying around with Timcanpy "And this might be your guardian Kero right?" "Komui san how did you know?" Sakura ask him surprise "Well I have a report from Link about all your information you told them before" Komui answer "Ohh… I see" Sakura say "Sakura! This place is so big; I think I will fly around with Timcanpy for a while please can I?" Kero ask her "But Kero chan you might be lost!" Sakura said "Don't worry Sakura chan Timcanpy knows this place well, Kero won't lost" Komui say "Oh alright!" Sakura said "Yay! Thank you Sakura" and he fly away with Timcanpy "Even he is a guardian I think he quite look like a child" Komui said "Well sometimes he like that" Sakura said "Ok Sakura chan this way" Komui said and lead the group to the elevator, they can see Inspector Reevelier already there and he look at Sakura.

Sakura have the bad feeling when she saw him and she quite scare "Sakura this is Inspector Reevelier" Komui said "My name's Sakura Kinomoto nice to meet you" Sakura said and bow her head, Reevelier look at her "Let's us down Komui" He say Komui nods and he let the elevator down. Allen look at Reevelier, he very mad at him and Allen don't wants anything happen to his sister so he stand front of her so she will stay behind him "Hoeee? Onii chan?" Sakura confuse "What do you want?" Allen angry ask Reevelier "Oh I just want to look at your sister that's all" Reevelier answer simply "Onii chan, where are we?" Sakura ask her brother, Allen just about to answer but Komui and Lavi wrap his mouth "Nothing Sakura chan" Lavi said "Yep!" Komui said and Sakura sweat drops "Hoeee…" "Here we are" Komui said and Sakura sense something, she closes her eye "Sakura?" Komui ask her "Something is here but it not dangerous" Sakura answer and Komui shock at her ability. At that time something grasp her, she can see the light from many string that grasp her 'The light... is look so warm' Sakura thought and she let's her body relax from those string and she look at the giant creature she never see, she look at it and smile "You are the member of the Black Order I'm right?" Every one gaps at Sakura question, the creature smile at her "My name's Hevlaska nice to meet you Sakura" "Nice to meet you too" Sakura smile say "Before I check you I want to ask why you not scare me like other?" Hevlaska ask "Why should I scare when every one look so calm, beside the light from you is look so warm so there is no reason that I should scare you!" Every one shock at her answer, Allen knocks himself "Why I'm not think like that in the first time I came here" "Me too" Leenalee said "Me three" Lavi said "Che…" Kanda said.

"You are quite interesting, now let's see…" Hevlaska said as her examination Sakura, the results of the examination were a surprise to everyone. The 95% synchro-ratio "It seem that you are the highest synchro-ratio here Sakura" Hevlaska said as she put Sakura down "Wow Sakura chan you impress us" Lavi said "Well after I became Master of SAKURA cards I star training every day to improve my power and create the bone between me and the cards" Sakura said "Well let's hear Hevlaska's council" Komui said and they look at Hevlaska "Sakura Kinomoto, The Gods Beloved Daughter you will bring the light of hope and warmest for every one and together with The Destroy of Time both of you will bring about the downfall of this world." "Hoeee…?" Sakura confuse at Hevlaska's word but every one else seem to understand it "The Gods Beloved Daughter…" Lavi whisper "Um… What does that's mean?" Sakura ask "We not understand much but…The Gods Beloved Daughter that's mean The gods love you as a daughter and protect you Sakura" Komui say as he think that mean Sakura will face off against the Millennium Earl and be defeate. He would have to careful about sending her off on missions, he felt like protect her like he did Leenalee. She would be like another little sister to him.

"Well Sakura chan I think you are quite tired now, Leenalee why don't you take Sakura look around the Order and introduce her for every one" Komui suggest Leenalee and she nods "Come on Sakura chan this way" "Un! Leenalee Nee chan" Sakura said as she follows Leenalee "Onii chan hurry" Sakura said with the cheer full voice "Ok!" Allen answer and he looks at Reevelier angry then he follow his sister "Well I think I will join them what about you?" Lavi ask Kanda "Che! I'm back to my room" Then they left…

Leenalee introduce Sakura around, the library, dining hall, training room and else… "Wow so many rooms" Sakura said "And this is Science Department" Leenalee show her, Allen, Link and Lavi follow them around "You worry for your sister right?" Lavi ask Allen and he nods "I don't want anything happen to her" Allen answer "I know" Lavi said…"Guys this is our new member Sakura" Leenalee introduce "My name is Sakura Kinomoto nice to meet all of you!" Sakura bow her head, a man with a blond orange hair and wear a science coat "Hi Sakura my name is Reever nice to meet you! I'm the science section chief of this science department" A younger man with a glasses and curly hair "Hi Sakura my name is Johnny" A another man with a small glasses "Hello Sakura my name is DiDi" A fat woman came to her "Hi there Sakura nice to meet you my name is Dopp" Many people surround her greed her, Sakura confuse "Hoeee..." "Guys give her some air" Reever said "Thank you Reever san" Sakura said "Sakura are you ok?" Allen worry ask his sister "Onii chan I'm fine" Sakura smile "Allen you never told us that you have a little sister" Johnny exclaim "Well I just found her this morning" Allen smile "Congratulation Allen" Everyone glad for him that he had found his own family.

Sakura smile to every one, her smile just like an angel Allen look at her and he thought 'She have mom's smile' Right now Sakura suddenly feel worry 'Kero chan where are you?' She looks around "What wrong Sakura chan?" Leenalee ask "I can't find Kero chan" "I think he is with Timcanpy right now, don't worry Sakura" Lavi say suddenly they heard a huge noise behind and every one look back "SAKURA!" Kero fly toward her "You have to look around this place is huge" Sakura sigh "Kerooo next time don't make me worry like that, you have gone too long and I'm feel a little worry" "Ops sorry my bad" Sakura giggles "So what was that huge noise we heard before?" Lavi ask "Oh...that...um" Kero blush "ORGHHHH!" It from Kero's stomach everyone laughs Leenalee and Sakura giggles at this "I see Kero chan" "Sakura I..." "It's ok I'm quite hungry too let's go to the dinning hall" Sakura suggest "Well she right, everyone break time" Reever said and they on their way to the dinning hall. Allen introduce Sakura to Jerry and he greed her and the way he greed make she sweat drops, Sakura order a simple dinner a rice bowl, fish and miso soup about Kero he want some cake. After they receive they dinner and found they sits Sakura gaps at her brother meal "Hoeee!" She sweats drops, after dinner they lead Sakura to her room and it next to Allen's room.

After Sakura said goodnight to every one, she open the door and she can see that it just a simple room with light blue wallpaper, a pink bed queen size, a white table and white wardrobe and next to the wardrobe is a big size mirror this room is quiet look like her old room except the colors and there is a bathroom near the wardrobe, she look out the window. She can see the Black Order garden from her room but she can't see it clearly because is dark now, Sakura lay down to her bed and feel asleep "Goodnight Kero chan" She said as she yawn "Goodnight Sakura chan" Kero said and he know that Sakura so tired now and then he felt asleep but before he felt asleep he know that this will be the great adventure for Sakura…

THANK YOU FOR REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE KEEP ENJOY YOUR READING

PLEASE R&R

(^.^)

THANK YOU AND I'M SO SORRY TO MAKE ALL OF YOU WAIT AND IF I HAVE A ANOTHER GRAMMAR PROBLEM PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL TRY MY BEST

RIGHT NOW I HAVE A ANOTHER IDEAS FOR MY NEW STORY SO PLEASE WAIT OK?

THANKS AGAIN TO BLACK SUMMER SUN 88, cherryleaf92, BlizzardNight, Catrina7077 AND XX Mizuki Mirai XX FOR REVIEW ME

(^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Light of Hope**

Hi guys! I'm back, now enjoy our story

Chapter 5: Sakura's dimension

"Umm…" "Sakura wake up…" "Umm… five more minute" Sakura yawn "Sakura… you will be late for school" "HOEEE! I'M LATE" Sakura wake up but she realizes what happened yesterday "Kerooo chan! Is summer!" "I don't have any choice you know…" "Oh alright… Morning Kero chan" "Morning Sakura" Sakura said as she grasp her bag and open her wardrobe "Sakura what are you doing?" "Well I'm just getting change and clean my wardrobe" "So you still keep training every day right?" "Yep!" Sakura smile and she get change, few minute later Sakura wear a long sleeve pink cloth with a small yellow wing on it and a short dark green jean (I guess?) "Ok Kero chan let's go!" "Ok" Sakura say as she open the door, she and Kero are walking to the dinning hall while they wonder what for breakfast "...How about pancake?" Kero ask "I think that is a good idea but you will getting fat if you eat too much sweets Kero chan" Sakura say "I'm not going to be fat! Look at me! Do I look like fat?" Kero say "Hoeee..." Sakura sweet drops.

When they at the dinning hall, Sakura see every one already there "Good Morning every one!" Sakura greed them in the cheerful voice "Oh Morning Sakura chan!" Lavi say "Morning Sakura chan!" Leenalee greed her "Morning Sakura!" Allen smile to her "Che!" Kanda say "Hoeee...?" Sakura confuse "Kanda always in the bad mood on morning" Leenalee explain "Ohhh I see!" Sakura say. Then she order Jerry two pancake with orange juice and she come sit next to her brother "Onii chan why you eat so much?" Sakura ask "Because I'm the parasite type that's why" Allen answer then Timcanpy fly around Sakura then Kero "Morning Tim chan" Sakura greed him "Morning" Kero said as he eat his breakfast, Timcanpy land on Sakura head and she giggles. After breakfast Sakura and other going to the training room "So Sakura what did you train with your card?" Lavi ask "Well… I always concentrate with my magic, Kero chan and Yue san helps me with my training" Sakura answer as they in the training room "Here we are" Allen say "Oh look is Miranda and the other" Leenalee say as she point the woman with black hair "Morning Allen kun, Leenalee chan, Lavi kun and Kanda san" Miranda greed them "Morning every one" The man who look like vampire greed them "Hoeee!" Sakura scream as she looks at Kroly then she hid herself behind Allen "Oh? And who is this girl?" Kroly ask "She is my sister Sakura, Sakura come out is ok! This is Kroly and Miranda, they are exorcist too!" Allen tries to comfort her "Un… Gomenesai!" Sakura apologies as she bow her head "Ahh! It's fine!" Kroly smile "Nice to meet you Sakura chan!" Miranda greed her "Hai! Nice to meet both of you Kroly san, Miranda san!" Sakura smile with the sweet voice.

"Sakura chan why did you scream when you see Kro chan?" Lavi ask "Eh! Ano… Actually… I'm… Eh…" Sakura sweat drops as she look down and every one look at her "Because she afraid of ghost!" Kero said behind her make her surprise as he is hovering in the air "HOEEE!" Sakura scream and cry in anime style "Sakura chan are you ok?" Leenalee ask "I'm… fine… Leenalee nee chan!" Sakura still crying "Che! How annoying I'm going to train now!" Kanda say "She just scare that all Bakanda!" Allen says "What did you just say… Moyashi" "It's Allen Bakanda!" "Che! Whatever Moyashi!" Kanda say as he goes to train "IT'S ALLEN!" Allen shouts "Eh…" Sakura and Kero sweat drops "Are they always like this?" Kero ask "Yep! Get use to it" Lavi say then Sakura giggles "Sakura chan… Why do you smile like that?" Leenalee ask her "Because the way Onii chan and Kanda nii san fight make me remember the times Kero chan and Syaoran kun fight" Sakura answer as she keep giggles "Hey that brat was annoying!" Kero say "Syaoran kun is not a brat!" Sakura say "What ever!"

Sakura meets many people while looks at her brother and the other training she meet Bookmen and he is quite interesting about The God Beloved Daughter. Sakura meet Chaoji, Marie and Generals and she greed them cheerfully "Sakura chan! Would you like to train with us?" Lavi ask her "Um Ok Lavi nii san but I will train with Kero chan first" Sakura answer "Come on Kero chan!" "Ok!" Sakura and Kero star to train as many people looks at them even Allen, Leenalee. Bookmen, Lavi, Miranda, Kroly, Kanda, all the Generals even some people in science department and Reevelier. "Umm… Sakura… " Kero say "Kero chan what's wrong?" "If we fight here… you know… the Order" Kero explain and Sakura seem to understand what he said "Ohhh I forgot about that how about we take every one to my place?" Sakura suggest "I think that is a good idea" Kero say "What are they talking about?" Chaoji ask "I have no idea" Leenalee answer "What does she mean take every one to her place?" Kroly ask and every one seems to confuse even Allen.

"Every one please stands where you are!" Sakura say in the cheer full voice then she close her eye and her magic circle appear suddenly a bright light appear and surround every one. Every one gasp and don't know what happen even the exorcists and the Generals prepare to activate their innocence. When the light fades they can see clearly that they are now in some weird place, every thing around them that is dark but the light is bright enough for them to see and the ground where they stand reflection themselves and there are many cherry blossom trees are already bloom and many cherry blossom's petals flying every where (Yeah I know is look like the dream world in Tsubasa Chronicle but I think it fit well for Sakura dimension) "Where are we?" Leenalee confuse "Gomene…I didn't tell you guys about this" Sakura laugh nervously "Sakura where are we?" Allen asks his sister "This is my own dimension I created by myself" Sakura answer "WHAT!"

"Oww…Itaiii… my ear" Sakura say as she uses her hand to close her ear "Your dimension?" Bookmen ask "Hai! I always train here and time flow different in this world; you stay in here for days but are just only past few minute in your world" Sakura explain "Incredible" Lavi say as every one shock at her power "Sakura! Are you ready?" Kero ask "Ok!" Sakura answer cheerfully. Then Kero's magic circle appear and a big wings behind his back cover him then release a big lion with a big red pearl on it forehead and a big angle wings behind him. Every one gasp at the creature, they never seen such a thing like that "Here I come Sakura!" Kero yell as he create a fire wall surround Sakura, every one gasp then Sakura call upon her magic and her staff appear in front of her "WATERY!" Sakura shout as water stamp out the fire wall "WOOD!" Sakura shout, then many strings of wood surround Kero and them just about to tie him but he flying up "Nice try Sakura" Kero say "Mou! I almost got you" Sakura say "My turn" Kero say as he shot a light beams to Sakura "SHIELD!" Sakura shout and the shield appear and protect her from the beams 'What should I do? Got it!'

Kero keep shot light beams to Sakura 'Why doesn't she fight back?' Kero thought as he keep shot the beams and every one seem to have identical his opinion suddenly "ARROW!" Thousand of arrows shot at Kero from the dust, Kero create his own shield "Sakura! You know that, this is nothing for me!" Kero yell and there are no respond from the dust instead for that "FIRERY! WATERY! WINDY! EARTHY!" Sakura shout as four elements power appear "What the… That… is impossible!" Kero shock, fire and water combine and create a hot steam and surround Kero the hot steam make he feel dizzy as the winds tie his wings and Kero fall down but the earth catch him as it tie him. Kero try to escape but he can't "Kero chan I win!" Sakura stand in front him and smile "Gheezz! I lose, but that was incredible Sakura" Kero said as he can see some people run toward at them "Sakura!" Allen calls her "Onii chan!" Sakura smile to him "That was cool!" Lavi say "Sakura chan you beat your guardian!" Leenalee exclaim "Sakura your power now improve a lot more than I thought" Kero said as he stand up after Sakura untie him.

"Hoe?" Sakura confuse "You… not realize it… don't you?" Kero sweat drops and Sakura nodded her head Kero sigh "Your power now clearly stronger you didn't even give the cards you're commenced because they understand you well enough which means your bone with the cards now stronger, beside you call four cards at the same time not even they are the important elements that drains a lot of your energies" "Wow…" Sakura said "Sakura would you like to train with me?" Lavi ask "Un! Lavi nii san!" Sakura smile "Sakura are you sure?" Allen asks his sister "Un!" Sakura answer as she ready for the fight "Be careful" Allen said "Sakura chan you can do it!" Leenalee cheer "Un!" Sakura smile to them.

"Let's do it Lavi nii san!" "Ok! Little hammer big hammer grow grow grow!" Lavi said as his hammer star to bigger "Hoeee!" Sakura cries "Sakura dodge it he is going to smash you" Kero call "JUMP!" Wings appear on her feet then Sakura dodge the smash from Lavi easily "Fire circle" Then a huge fire snack chases her "HOEEE!" Sakura keep dodge the fire snack "RAIN!" It star to rain and the snack star to disappear "Heaven circle!" Lavi shout as the rain star to stop "What!" Kero exclaim "Rain!" Sakura look at the rain, a little blue person stand on the cloud seem dizzy then it faint and turn into a card fly back to Sakura "Man… Sakura I try so hard to clear your rain!" Lavi tease her "Lavi nii san you are so mean!" Sakura said "Heaven circle, fire circle combine!" "HOEEE!" Sakura cries as she sees fire and thunder combine and chase her "EARHTY, WATERY, THUNDER, STORM, WINDY, WOOD!" Sakura call "WHAT!" Kero yell as he afraid that she will cross her limit. Earth, water and thunder block Lavi's attack easily as storm makes him fly up to the air "AHHHHH!" Lavi scream as he star to fall down then the winds make him fall slower and the strings of wood tie him tight "What the…" "I win Lavi nii san!" "Sakura channnnn! You make me scare to death!" Lavi said and Sakura giggles as she calls her cards back to her "Sakura you did it!" Allen said to his sister and he look at Lavi "You were too harsh with her Lavi" Allen said and the aura around him turn to dark and fire "I I I just want to train with her not hurt her" Lavi said as he star to sweat drops 'Sakura you should let every one back now we already in here for an hours' Kero telepathy to Sakura 'Ok Kero chan!' 'Be careful you already pass your limit' Sakura nodded her head as she close her eye and the light appear again.

Then every one see that they are back to the training room "We… back?" Chaoji say confuse "It seem so" Kroly said as he look around "That was a great training fight I ever see" Bookmen said as he look at Sakura "Yeah! Sakura such a sweet girl she doesn't want anyone hurt" General Tiedoll said and he look at Sakura. "Sakura are you ok?" Allen asks her "I'm fine nii chan!" Sakura try to smile but she can't she want to sleep but Sakura try to wake but she already pass her limit then she star to faint "SAKURA!"…

THANK YOU XX Mizuki Mirai XX AND BLACK SUMMER SUN 88 FOR REVIEW MY STORY I WILL TRY MY BEST SO PLEASE WAIT OK?

SO SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMARS PROBLEM

AND I WILL UPDATE MY NEW CHAPTER FOR MY NEW STORY SOON

THANK YOU

(^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Light of Hope**

Well hope you guys enjoy this one (^.^) Please forgive me because this one is quite short, so sorry.

Chapter 6: Welcome Sakura!

"SAKURA!" Allen calls her as he holds her, every one look at her worry "Sakura chan wake up!" Leenalee call "Let's take her to the infirmary" Lavi said and every one nods 'Sakura…' Allen looks at his sister worry "Don't worry!" Kero sigh "What?" Allen ask and look at Kero as Kero star to change back his false from and every one look at him "She just sleep that's all" Kero said and he sigh again "She is… sleeping?" Allen confuses "But why Sakura chan fall like that?" Miranda ask "She drain too much her energy that's why" Kero answer "You guys should take her back to her room then I will explain more" Kero said and every one else nodded. After Allen lie Sakura on her bed Leenalee and Link help him, they star to go to the science department and it seem all the exorcists stay in there even the Generals, Komui, Reevelier and every one else "How was she?" Reever asks "Allen is she ok?" Johnny asks him "She's fine and she seem have a deep sleep" Allen answer "Kero what's wrong with Sakura chan?" Leenalee ask worry and every one look at Kero "She passed her limit" Kero sigh as he continue "It's not the first time she like this" "WHAT!" most of every one in the room shout "What do you mean not her first time?" Bookmen ask "Well the first time she like this it was when she started to changed The Firery into her card and every time she turned a card into her card she started to fainted, just like that but her power started to grew stronger so she didn't faint like that much when she almost changed all her cards" Kero sigh "This time she faint because she took too many people to her dimension beside she did something that even Clow hardly made it" Kero said in the serious face.

Every one looks at him "What did she do?" Kroly ask "She called upon four cards on the same time in the first round with me not even they were importance elements and that drains a lot of her energy and on the second round with Lavi she called six cards at once even Clow Reed couldn't do that" Kero answer "So how long she will fall asleep?" Lavi ask "At least tomorrow morning, she will sleep for a day or more than that to recover her lost energy" Kero said "So she is fine?" Allen asks "Yep! Totally fine, she just needs to sleep" Kero smile "I'm so glad" Leenalee smile… Later almost noon in Komui's office, Reevelier, Komui and Bookmen stay in silent and they think about Sakura "What do you think Bookmen?" Komui ask "Umm… It just my theory but she might be… The Heart" Komui shock and he look at Bookmen "She is The Gods Beloved Daughter she might be The Heart" Bookmen answer "Beside her power is great, she can call any elements she want" "If she is The Heart… She will be our weapon to against The Earl" Reevelier said and Komui say nothing, he hope all these theory were wrong but the Order really needs The Heart right now "Wait! We not sure that she have a Heart or not, Hevlaska didn't said about The Heart when she checked Sakura and every thing we just say it just theory" Komui protest, Reevelier look at him "Hm… May be you right but we will protect her just in case she is The Heart and Komui I think you should tell the other exorcists and the Generals about this new" "I understand" Komui look down.

"WHAT!" Every one shouts "Nii san are you sure about this?" Leenalee ask "Komui what do you mean?" Allen ask "Every one listen this is just our theory that Sakura might be The Heart" Komui said as every one look serious "Guys this is just theory but we must protect her just in case she is The Heart and I want every one keep this in secret and don't let Sakura know this, you guys must treat her like normal" Komui said in serious voice as every one else nods "Allen are you ok?" Lavi ask "I'm fine, I'm just worry" Then he left.

Next morning Sakura wake up "Umm…" "Morning Sakura" Kero greet her "Morning Kero chan how long I been asleep?" Sakura ask "Well more than a day I suppose" Kero answer "HOEEE! I sleep that long?" "Yep!" "Hoeee!" Sakura sweat drops then she get change into her blue and white dress and turn her hair into two small pig tails with two flowers (The dress she wear when she had dinner before she caught The Fight) then she hear a knock on the door "Hai!" Sakura answer and she open the door. Then she sees her brother "Good morning Onii chan, Link nii san" Sakura greet them in the cheer full voice "Morning Sakura! Are you feeling well today?" Allen smile to his sister "Un! I'm fine and I'm sorry to made all of you worried" Sakura said "It's nothing Sakura come on let's go for breakfast" Allen said "Un!" Sakura smile "Come on Kero chan" When they in the dinning hall, Sakura gasp every look at her and there is a big ribbon say "Welcome Sakura Kinomoto" "Minna san!" Sakura gasp as so as Kero "This is your surprise welcome party Sakura" Komui said as he holds his cup "Welcome home… Sakura" He said then every one smile at her as they said "Welcome home" "Here is your cup Sakura chan" Leenalee smile to her as she give her, Sakura take the cup "Un! Tadaima!" Sakura smile cheerfully and she enjoy her new family…

THANK YOU FOR READING SORRY IF THERE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^.^)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU XX Mizuki Mirai XX, BLACK SUMMER SUN 88, Alexiadreamer15 AND Sing FOR REVIEW MY STORY; I WILL TRY MY BEST SO PLEASE WAIT OK?

AND THANK YOU BLACK SUMMER SUN 88 FOR NOMINATE THE SONG

'Lost in the Echo' AS THE OFFICIAL SONG OF THE STORY, I THINK IT FIT QUITE GOOD FOR CHAPTER 5

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

(^.^)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Light of Hope**

Hi there! Nice to see you guys again! And now please enjoy your reading time (^.^)

Chapter 7: Mission

"Morning!" Sakura cheer full voice greets "Morning Sakura chan!" Leenalee, Lavi and Miranda greet her "Un!" Sakura smile as she hold her and Kero's breakfast sit next to them "Where is every one else?" Sakura ask "I think they will come soon "Leenalee answer" Sakura chan after breakfast would you like to train with us?" Lavi ask "Lavi kun! You lose her from the last time battled remembered?" Leenalee ask "But I want a rematch!" Lavi wailing " You don't try to win her do you?" Leenalee ask "Lavi kun don't you think what will Allen kun do if you hurt her?" Miranda asks "I… umm… don't want to see that aura around him again" Lavi sweat drops "Hoeee…" Sakura laugh nervously as she stars eating her breakfast "Sakura where will you train today?" Kero ask "I think I will train in the training room" Sakura put her finger on her chin "Sakura! Lavi!" Reever call as Sakura and Lavi look at him "Finish your breakfast! You two have a mission" "Hai!" Sakura smile.

"Good luck Sakura chan!" Miranda smile "Do yours best!" Leenalee cheer her "Un! I will try my best!" "Come on Sakura!" Lavi call her "Coming!" Sakura follow Lavi to Komui's office and when she gets there, she can see her brother, Link, Kanda and Komui "Onii chan!" Sakura jump on her brother from behind and she hug his neck (I'm not sure) "Morning Sakura" Allen smile to his sister "Morning Link nii san, Kanda nii san and Komui san" Sakura smile sweetly "Morning!" Link nod "Che!" Kanda look away "Oi! Yuu! She gives you a sweet smile and you not return? How could you!" Lavi tease "I will skin you alive baka usagi!" Kanda growl "Hoeee…" Sakura sweat drops as she still huge Allen "Morning Sakura chan! Anyway all of you have a mission to a small village on the east of Russia, find and collect the Innocence!" Komui say "Un!" Sakura and every one else nodded "Here is yours uniform Sakura chan!" Komui smile and give her "Why don't you change?" Komui smile and his face look very funny "Hai?" Sakura sweat drop as she goes for change "Komui don't tell me that she wear a short skirt!" Allen's aura turns to dark "Nope! Trust me she will look cute!" Komui say with dummy smile and sparkles around his face 'I have a bad feeling about this' Lavi thought that Komui really want to have a death wish.

"How do I look?" Sakura ask as every one turn around to look at her, Sakura wear a Black Order uniform just like Leenalee but her dark grey skirt is a little longer and a pink skirting around it and behind her waist is a black butterfly bow and it quite big and she tie her hair into two small pigtails like usual but each of her pigtails have a small black butterfly bows ( It quite big for a normal hair tie) and she wear a long white shock with a light red shoes "You look so cute Sakura chan! You make me remind of my sweet Leenalee!" Komui cries with the tears of joy "Hoeee…" Sakura sweat drops and she look at her brother "You look good! Really!" Allen smile to his sister "Un!" Sakura smile cheerfully "That dress reminds me of these costumers Tomoyo made for you" Kero said and Sakura nod "Che! Let's go!" Kanda say as he walks out the room…

… "… The weathers changing unusual around the village" Lavi finish reading "So that's why there might be have Innocence around there" Allen say and Lavi nod "We must get there as soon as possible before the akumas does" Lavi say "Why don't we goes there by the Ark?" Kero ask "I never been to Russia so that's why I can't open the portal" Allen explain as Kero nod "Onii chan, how long we will get there?" Sakura ask "About a day or hours! I guess?" Allen answers "I think I will sleep a little" Sakura nod "You should sleep Sakura chan! You need energy" Lavi said "Un" Sakura nodded as she star to sleep and her head against the window…

The cave… and around it, it has plants… But why in the place of snow have this kind of cave? Sakura confuse and she don't know why, but she walk in to that cave without mind like something drag and call her go in to it. She keeps walking until she sees a green light… "Sakura… you will be late for school!" "HOEEE! I'M LATE!" Sakura shot open her eyes and exclaims as she about to run out "Sakura… calm down!" Allen sweat drops as he calm his sister down "Hoe?" Sakura confuse then she realizes something "Keroooo chan!" Sakura sent a glare to Kero as he hid himself behind Lavi "Well, that's only way to wake you up" Kero protest "Or you want me to thrown a can of water on you?" Kero said\ask Sakura as he folds his arms "Mouuuu! No sweet for you today!" Sakura look away as she folds her arms "Nooooo! Please Master Sakura I know! I Know! My fault! I'm sorry!" Kero begs "Hmp!" Sakura still looks away "You make me remind of Komui when he falls asleep" Lavi sweat drop "Yeah…" Allen also sweats drops as so as Link "Che!" Kanda look away "Hoe?" Sakura till her head on a side confuses of what they said…

After they left the train station, they on their way to the small village and when they come to the small town near that small village not far away. Sakura see people gather around to a small group "Onii chan, what happened over there?" Sakura ask and point to the group "I don't know!" Allen answers but before he could say anything else Sakura already run toward to the group "Wait! Sakura!" "Sakura chan!" Lavi call as he run follows Allen "Che! Your sister is so trouble Moyashi!" Kanda say annoy as he follow "She just curious baKanda!" Allen sent a death glare to Kanda and he also glare at Allen "Oi… Both of you stop it" Lavi sweat drops "Isn't there any way to stop them like that?" Kero ask "No… I don't think so" Link sigh as he follows also… "Sakura never do that again" Allen says to his little sister as he stands next to her "Sorry… I just want to know" Sakura smile "It seems that they try to win the prizes" Lavi say "Un!" Sakura nodded as a woman finished her rolled "Too bad… may be next time" The shop owner say then he see Sakura "Young lady over there" "Hoe?" Sakura point her finger to herself "Yes you are… Are you the traveler?" Sakura nod "Would you like to try?" "Hoe!" Sakura look at Allen and he smile to her "Ok!" Sakura smile "Oi… is that fine for her? She can't cheat like you" Lavi whisper "Just let she has fun, even I can't cheat something like rolling the box like this" Allen says "Eh? Really? Wow…" Lavi surprise "She will win the prizes" Kero whispers as he pretend a teddy now on Link's shoulder "Eh?" They look at Kero "Ok! The rules are simple, you just need to roll a box and if you have red marbles you win! There are ten red marbles and if you have red one you win, but if you have white one you lose. Are you understood?" "Un!" Sakura nod and she star to rolls "You don't have to roll that much!" The owner sweat drops "Hoe?" Sakura confuse as she stop rolling and the marbles fall out the box… Ten red marbles at the same time (0A0) every one's jaws drop and they have the same thought 'You got the be kidding!' "Hoe!" Sakura smile sweetly "I won" Sakura look back to her brother with her innocent face, Allen and the others jaws drop and they look at her in speechless and about the shop owner? Well… He cries in anime tear in disbelieve…

Sakura and the other continue they walk and of course Allen, Link and Lavi help her carry her prizes. The shop owner asked her what would she liked for the prized with eyes full of tears, Sakura thought and she said that she wanted ten teddies bears in difference shapes. Then she has it! Ten teddies bears in difference shape in big bags "I don't think is a good ideas for her try to roll that box!" Lavi say "I never thought about it!" Allen smile with a sweat drop on his head "Onii chan! We're here!" Sakura calls cheerfully and when they see the village "Finally!" Kero say "We should find an inn first" Link said and every one else nod. They find a nearest inn and they take three rooms "Sakura and Kero will stay in one room, me and Walker in one and the last belong to Kanda and Lavi" Link said "And Sakura… please leave those teddies somewhere else!" "Un! Link nii san!" Sakura smile as she walks to her room…

… "So… the weather changes unusual lately and can you tell us why?" Lavi ask "Sorry, I have no idea" The man said "Thanks!" Lavi turn back to the others "Any lucks?" "Not even the single clue" Allen answer "What should we do?" Kero ask "I don't know, the entire village don't know. I think we should stay here for a while" Link answer and the other sigh "Che!" "I will ask around again, see if something's new" Sakura run to the other direction before anyone could say anything "Sakura! Wait!" Allen calls her "Well I think that we should continue" Lavi said…

30 minutes later…

…"Anything?" Allen asks "Nope!" Lavi answer "Che!" Then they can see Sakura come back as she breathes heavily "Gomen… I couldn't find any information" Sakura answer and she sigh "We should rest a little" Lavi suggest and they sit in the coffee shop near there. Suddenly Sakura see a old woman just about to fall, she run as fast as she could and she help the old woman "Are you alright?" "Oh! Thank you little girl how can I repay you?" The woman asks kindly "Oh? Could you tell me the strange weather around here lately?" "Umm… I think it happened strange lately and most of the time is snow fall" Sakura eyes wide and she wave at the others "Sakura! What's wrong?" Allen asks "The lady, she knows something!" Sakura answer as their turn back to their attention "Could you tell us more?" Link ask "Umm… well I saw this a few days ago and it happened from the cave" Suddenly Sakura can feel something "So where is the cave?" Kanda ask "Well is over…" Before the woman can answer, someone cut her in "…There" They turn to their attention from the speaker and that speaker is no other than Sakura…

THANK YOU FOR READING SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS, SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU BLACK SUMMER SUN 88, Inkdawn12, Sing AND Sandra FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^.^)

PS: I'M RUN OUT OFF IDEAS ABOUT SAKURA' S COSTUMERS, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVISE OR IDEAS

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

(^-^)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Light of Hope**

Hope you guys like this chapter, now enjoy! (^-^)

Chapter 8: Meet Road

… "…There…" Sakura point to the direction that lead to the forest as her eyes just like someone hypnotize her "Sakura?" Allen asks his sister but she didn't say anything "Sakura" Allen shoves his sister's shoulder "Onii… chan?" Sakura snap out of her mind "What did you just say?" Allen asks "Said what?" Sakura confuse "Sakura chan, you just point to that direction and you said 'There'" Lavi point to the direction that Sakura just point "I did?" Sakura till her head "Sakura, what did you just feel?" Kero ask and Sakura place her finger on her chin and think "It was… just liked something calls me… kind of…" She just finishes her sentences suddenly the sky star to hail "Oh my! It star to hail again" The old lady said "Thank you for your help" Link thanks to the old lady "Oh! It's nothing, I'm glad that I can help" Her smile then she left "Aww… It's snowing" Sakura look up to sky "The weather is changing" Lavi say "Sakura you just said that you felt something called you?" Kero ask "Uh huh, its feel liked it drag me into it" Sakura nodded "I see…" Kero nod "What's wrong?" Allen asks "Sakura can feel the power, magic and auras. Sometime she has a flair for those, somehow these powers hypnotize her just liked that" Kero explain "That's why she can feel the innocence?" Lavi say "Just when it star to activated it own power" Kero said "Hoe?" Sakura confuse "Che! Let's go" Kanda say "Eh? Where?" Sakura ask "The direction you pointed… Kaijuu" Kanda say as Kero realize what Kanda say, he sweat drop and hid fast behind Lavi "Eh? Kero? What's wrong?" Lavi ask "You will understand" Kero gulp

Fire around Sakura a big one "SAKURA NO KAIJUU CHANAI!" She yells with a fist in front of her and fire in her eyes and her hair like many spikes "Che! Whatever" Kanda left "S…Scary" Lavi sweat drop as fire still wrap around Sakura "Sakura calm down…" Allen said "Mouuuu! I didn't like what Kanda nii san said" Sakura say as she have a scowl on her forehead "What did he said?" Allen asks as some dark aura surrounds him 'Uh oh' Lavi gulp "He said I'm a monster" "Really… He is sooo death" Allen aura turn to dark, very very dark as fire in his eyes 'So… dark' Lavi and Kero sweat drops… They continue they way to the direction that Sakura pointed also the glaring contest between Kanda and Allen and Sakura swear that she saw lightning between them. The group continues they way as the snow fall heavier "It's getting more snow than usual" Link say as he look up to the sky "Yeah…" Lavi say, suddenly Sakura eyes wide and she stop "Sakura?" Allen looks at his sister "Sakura chan?" Lavi ask, Sakura say nothing then she run as fast as she can to other direction "Sakura!" Allen call her as he chase her "Where are you going?" Lavi call as he follows Allen as so as the other 'It's near… I can feel it!' Sakura thought 'You mean the Innocence?' Kero telepathy asks as he fly next to her 'Un! It's near' Sakura star to run faster then her and Kero reach to the cave with plants surround it 'Just liked my dream…' 'Did you have the foretell dream again?' 'Un… Let's go Kero chan' Sakura telepathy as Kero nodded and they enter the cave…

…"Damn it! Where is that Kaijuu going?" Kanda ask annoying "Don't you dare said that to her BaKanda!" Allen glares at Kanda "Shut up Baka Moyashi!" "How many time I must tell you that my name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen and Kanda keep glaring "Oi… Guys…" Lavi call "WHAT?" Both of them look at Lavi with devils eyes and fire around them 'Scary…' Lavi sweat drop "We lost her" Link finish as they wonder around "I wonder where is she? EH?" "What's wrong Lavi?" Allen asks "Kero chan disappear too!" Lavi look around "It's seem that he is with Sakura" Link say "Umm… Where are we?" Allen looks around "Che! Great! Now we lost! It was all that Kaijuu false" "It wasn't her false BaKanda! She just follows what she feels!" Allen protest as his glare at Kanda "Che! Whatever Moyashi!" "My name's Allen! Seriously how many times I must…" Suddenly Allen's left eye activate "Akumas!" Allen alert as they turn around and they see a dozen of akuma level one and a few level two with three level three are head to their way "Che! How annoy!" Kanda say "I hope Sakura chan is alright!" Lavi say "Me too" Allen replied as three of them star to activated they innocence "Innocence! Activated!" Three of them shout in reunion, Allen use his sword as so as Kanda and they use their sword to slide the akumas "Fire circle!" Lavi use his hammer and call his fire snack "Hello Allen kun!" They look up and they can see Road is sitting on level one "Road…" Allen hisses "Now now, I just want to play and visit you! You should be nicer Allen kun" Road grin "What are you doing here?" Lavi ask "Well didn't I just say that I wanted to play, beside… I'm looking for a new doll" Road answer childishly "Che! You're so annoy!" Kanda say "Well… I think you guys should have fun with my akumas and I will enjoy the show" Road giggle as many akumas attack them…

Meanwhile

… Sakura and Kero keep walking into the cave "How long is going to be?" Kero ask "I don't know but…" "We nearly there" Kero finish "Un" Sakura nod as they keep walking suddenly they see a green light. Kero and Sakura look each other then they run toward to the light and Sakura can see "Innocence" Sakura say as she walk closer to the innocence on the rock, she take it and look at the light "It's so warm" Sakura smile "We should get back where Onii chan and every one else! They must be worry about me" Sakura smile "Yes you should" Kero hovering in the air as he nod "Come on Kero chan!" Sakura walk to the way out "Coming!" Kero replied as he fly to Sakura and she giggles… When they just about near the cave entrance them stop "Kero chan… this aura…" Sakura star to shake "Akumas" Kero look serious "Kero chan keep the Innocence!" Sakura say as she gives the innocence for Kero and before he could say anything, she already rushes out side the cave with an amazing speed 'Onii chan! Every one!' Sakura star to furious and worry at the same time as she run as fast as she could and she can see many akumas and her brother and every one else now are in the battle "ONII CHAN!" Sakura call as she run toward to the battle …

Allen and the other are fighting with the akumas "Damn! So many of them!" Lavi say "I hope Sakura now safe" Allen say suddenly he hear "ONII CHAN!" Allen and the others turn back as they see Sakura run toward to them "Sakura! Stay back" "Sakura chan!" Allen and Lavi shout "Eh?" Sakura confuse and she can see a girl on the level one look at her 'Grey skin, yellow eyes she is a Noah, her aura just like normal person' Sakura thought "Well! Well! What have we got here? A new doll for me" Road giggles "Eh?" Sakura confuse "Stay away from her!" Allen shout as he fight with akuma and Link run to where Sakura stand "Oh my Allen! I like her; she will be my new doll don't be so angry like I steal your love" Road giggles "Kill them!" Road order "Onii chan!" Sakura gasp "Brother? Allen is your brother?" Road surprised and she look at Sakura "Leave onii chan and every one else alone!" Sakura say with the angry tone "My my, this is so interesting, I will play with you" Road giggle "Kill her" She order one level three "Yes master Noah" The akuma bow his head "SAKURA!" Allen screams in furious "Don't worry Allen, I'll let you hear your little sister's scream before she dies" Road grin wider as the akuma attack Sakura and her just stand there. The attack comes closer to her and Sakura smile, they hear explode as they look back dust and smoke around "SAKURA!" Allen screams "Oh dear… Sorry Allen you couldn't hear her scream" Road giggles "You did a good job" She said to the akuma as it bow to her "I'm going to kill her" Allen said with the murdered tone and he about to rush to Road way Kanda stop him "Get out of my way Kanda!" "Baka Moyashi! Your sister wasn't death!" Kanda yell "What?" Allen confuses "Guys look!" Lavi point into the dust and they look in it suddenly they can see something pure white fly out off the dust and it make Road attention. When that white thing turn back as it spread it wings they can see Sakura hold her staff as she spread her wings and her face look serious not like normal not even when she was training 'She just look like an angle' Allen thought and smile in relief as he look at his sister

"Oh my, I thought you were death" Road say and Sakura said nothing as she look at Road "Kill her" Road order to the akuma "Sakura" Allen look at his sister "It's alright onii chan! You, Kanda nii san, Lavi nii san and Link nii san don't worry about me, I will be fine" Sakura smile at them "Trust me" Sakura smile and she look back to her own battle with her serious eyes "Sakura was right! We must trust her" Allen says "Okay! What do you say guys, destroy all these akumas?" Lavi smirk "Che! You don't have to say that Baka Usagi" Kanda say "Kaichu Ichigen!" Kanda release many beasts from his sword and they attack the akumas "Crown Clown!" "Heaven circle!" Lavi and Allen use their attack to fight the akumas while Sakura fight with level three "You can't dodge me forever little girl!" The akuma hiss "Take this!" The level three attack her with it thunder 'So his power is control the thunder' Sakura thought "EARTHY!" Sakura command and the earth create many sharp pillars and attack the akuma "SWORD!" Sakura whisper as she fly and hid in one earth pillar "Where are you little girl?" The akuma ask after the attack and it look around 'This is it!' Sakura thought as she rush out and attack the akuma but it hold up her sword "Nice try little girl" it laugh "You think you can hold the sword?" Sakura smile as she push harder and slide the akuma into two part "AHHHHH!" It cries "May you rest in peace" Sakura whisper…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL TRY MY BEST

.

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU The Black Guard, Catryna7077, Sing, xx Mizuki Mirai xx, chained2love AND neilwalker09 FOR REVIEW MY STORY

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

(^-^)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I WILL WAIT FOR YOURS CUSTOMERS IDEAS AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL LET SAKURA HAVE A MASTER

WHICH GENERAL YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO BE SAKURA'S MASTER?

(PLEASE NOT SOKALO)

(0)

AND IN NEXT FEW CHAPTER LATER I WILL LET TOMOYO JOIN OUR JOURNEY SO SAKURA MASTER WILL BE TOMOYO MASTER ALSO

I WILL WAIT FOR YOU GUYS VOTE!  
THANK YOU

(^.^)

PS: ABOUT BLACK SUMMER SUN 88, WELL I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE SO BUSY AND SO AM I BUT I WILL DO MY BEST

THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!

(^v^)


	9. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

UMM… GUYS? I'M FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY I MADE IT HAPPENED AFTER CHAPTER 171

SO…. THAT'S MEAN CROSS IT'S ALREADY VANISHED

SO SORRY TO BOTH The Black Guard AND Sing IF YOU GUYS WANTED YOU GUYS CAN VOTE AGAIN

AGAIN THAT I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS FOR NOT TOLD ALL OF YOU SOONER AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME

SO SORRY

LOVE

HALLEY VANARIA

.

(^.^)


	10. Chapter 9

**The Light of Hope**

Hope you guys like this one, please read and enjoy! (^,^)

So sorry for made you guys waiting so long, I had some tests in my school

Especially chemical and geography… what a nightmare Xo

Any way I'm here now, please enjoy yours reading time (^.^)

Chapter 9: Master 

… "AHHHH!" The akuma cries as some white thing like fire wrap around it and it star to disappear 'Thank you' The soul inside it said as it fly away. Sakura smile and look up to the sky as she hovering in the air by the Fly and she hand her elegant beautiful sword then she look back to Road "Now leave every one else alone" Sakura say "Umm, you're strong, but I want to play" Road wailing "Hoeee…" Sakura sweat drop "Let's see if you can handle this" Road giggles as many sharp candles appear around Sakura "EH!" Sakura look around her "Now… DIE!" Road giggles as many candles point to Sakura and they rush to her "HOEEE!"…

"Take this!" Lavi shout as he destroy the last akuma "Now we done" Lavi say "Yeah" Allen nodded as he deactivate his innocence "Guys!" They hear Kero's voice "Oh Kero" Link said as they can see Kero now hold the innocence "You got the innocence" Lavi said "It wasn't me, It was Sakura who found it! By the way where is…" Suddenly a yell cut him in "HOEEE!" And it make they attention and they can see that Sakura now surround by many Road's candles "SAKURA!" But it too late, they can see the smoke surround her after the candles rush to her with Road's giggle "Sakura… That's girl is she… a Noah?" Kero ask in disbelieve as what happened to his mistress and every one now eyes wide as what happen "Sakura…" Allen now speechless and when the smoke fades, they couldn't see Sakura "It's couldn't be…" "Sorry Allen kun, about your sister, now she's death" Road said in the childish voice "How dare…" Allen say in anger as he activate his innocence but Kero stop him "Wait Allen, I know this aura" Kero change his from after he finish his sentence. Road's eyes wide in surprise "What is that I wonder? But never mine that girl now is gone" Road giggles "Are you certain sure about that?" A cold strange voice said behind her and make every one attention and they look where the voice come from and they can see a big pure white wings now wrap something and when it release, every one gaps as they can see a man, who have long white sliver color hair and cold sliver eyes, he wear a beautiful Chinese suite and he now carry a faint Sakura in bridal style "Who are you and what had you done to my sister" Allen said in the angry tone and the man glance at Allen with his cold eyes "Gheezz! Why didn't you appear in the first time?" Kero now in his true form ask the man "Kerberos you are suppose to protect her" The man said in the cold and less motion voice as he look at Kero "She rush into it and before I could do anything she already gone" Kero said and the man said nothing as he glare at Kero with his cold eyes "Stop glaring at me with that cold eyes" Kero say annoy "You are not the only one who worry about her you know" Kero reply and the man still glare at him "Stop it!" Kero shout

The man says nothing and he look at Road, who now speechless at what happened "Oi! Kero chan, you know him? Who is he and he seem to know your name" Lavi ask in curious as so as the other "I thought you guys know him. Wasn't that Sakura talked about him when she first met you guys?" Kero look back "You mean he is…" Link's eyes wide "Yeah… I'm the guardian of the sun Kerberos and he is the guardian of the moon… Yue!" Kero reply as the other eyes wide at Yue "Some how he is remind me of Yuu" "Don't you dare call my name Baka Usagi!" Kanda shout

"Awww… So boring I'm going home" Road said and the door look like the heart shape with a crown on it and it color like the table chess appear behind her "Bye Allen, I did have some fun with your sister see you again Allen kun" Road giggles as she disappear with the door, Allen look at the space where Road disappear in the angry eyes "Next time I see her touch my sister again, I will make her pay" Allen said with the angry tone as Kero change back his false form and Yue land in front of them as he hold Sakura in his arm "Thank you for protect my sister and so sorry for what I said to you" Allen thanks/apologies to Yue who said not thing as he walk to Allen and hand Sakura to Allen "Yue, don't be so cold all the time" Kero say "Whatever" Yue reply as his magic circle appear and he close his wings and fly back to Sakura's key "Gheezz! Why would he be so cold all the time?" Kero rub his head and sigh "We should get back to the town and call the Order to open the gate" Link said "Yeah we got the innocence now" Lavi say and the head back to the town…

… "Umm…" "Sakura?" Allen asks as Sakura open her eyes slowly "Onii chan…" "You awake! I'm so glad" Allen sigh in relief "I'm sorry for make you worry" Sakura say as she sit up "It's okay! Sakura chan!" Lavi smile "Lavi nii san…" "Don't worry Sakura chan, every things is fine now" Kero smile "Thanks Kero chan!" Sakura smile as she get out off the bed "Well Sakura is awake, I will call the Order now" Allen said as he walk down to the inn's lobby and Timcanpy follow him "Onii chan can I go outside and wait?" Sakura ask as she follows him as well "Sure! But be careful" Allen smile "Un!" Sakura nodded and she run outside the inn "Hey did you guys see that cute girl over there" One the boy says "Yeah… She's so cute why don't we come and ask her out?" The other boy suggests "Yeah you right" The others agree as they come to where Sakura stand. Sakura can see three boys come to her "Hi there, are you new in this town?" One boy asks "No I'm not, I'm come here with my brother" Sakura smile innocently "Oh… I see, will you leave here?" The other ask and before Sakura could answer, Allen place his right hand on Sakura's shoulder "Sakura, Komui want to talk with you" Allen smile to his sister "Oh, I'm coming" Sakura run into the inn and Allen wave her and he turn back to the three boys "So… How can I help you guys?" Allen smile to them "Ah yes! We would like to…" before the boy could say anything Allen cut him in "Don't you dare come any closer to my sister or… you boys will be in big problem" ( You guys remember Kanda's evil smile when he thread Timothy? Well Allen now smiles like that, how scary…) Allen smile evilly with an anime scowl on his forehead and fire around him with Timcanpy on his head and he show his sharp teethes to the boys "S… Sorry we… didn't means anything" The boys shaking then they run away and Allen smile happily as he wave to the boys "Take care" Allen smile 'How scary…' Lavi sweat drops "Hoe? Onii chan? What's wrong?" Sakura ask after she talk with Komui "Oh nothing!" Allen smile…

After Allen call Sakura to listen to the phone and she run inside and pick up the phone "Moshi moshi?" "Ah! Sakura chan!" "Hai! Komui nii san, what's wrong?" Sakura ask "Oh, nothing! I just want to tell you when you back to the Order come to my office ok?" "Un!" "Ok bye bye Sakura chan!" Komui said in the hilarious voice "Hai…?" Sakura sweat drop and she hand up the phone 'I wonder what happen?' Sakura thought as she go outside and she hear her brother say "Take care" Sakura confuse and she can see Lavi sweat drops also Link sweat drop too, Sakura confuse "Hoe? Onii chan? What's wrong?" Sakura ask "Oh nothing!" Allen smile to his little sister and they star to walk around the town "They will open the portal for us in few more minute" Link say "So we should go to the church now" Lavi say as they on they way to the church and when the portal open, they come back to the Order "Guys! Welcome home" Leenalee greet "We're home" "Tadaima!" Sakura smile cheerfully "Sakura chan, my brother want to talk with you" "Un! I know thank you Leenalee nee chan" Sakura smile as she going to Komui's office with Kero "Komui nii san? You call me?" Sakura ask and she can see General Tiedoll and he smile to her "Tiedoll san! Nice too see you" Sakura bow her head "Nice to see you Sakura chan, how was your first mission?" Tiedoll smile warmly and ask her "It was great! We did have the innocence! Ne Kero chan" "Un" Kero nodded

"Sakura chan" Komui call her "Hai! Komui nii san" "General Tiedoll will be your master from now on" Komui smile to her and before she could say anything, they can hear a shock shout from the door "WHAT!" Allen and Kanda shout "Eh! Onii chan, Kanda nii san" Sakura confuse "Komui! Why do you let my sister in BaKanda team?" "Why do you let Moyashi's sister in Tiedoll team you sister complex?" Kanda and Allen growl in the same time "Hoeee…" Sakura sweat drops "Guys… General Tiedoll asking me and him hope that he can have Sakura as his pupil and daughter" Komui reply "But…" Allen try to protest but Tiedoll put his hand on Allen's shoulder "Don't worry Allen, I won't let anything happen to Sakura chan" Tiedoll smile and Allen sigh "Please take care of her" "I will" Tiedoll nodded "Che! Now we have annoy Kaijuu" Kanda scowl "Don't you dare said that to her BaKanda!" "So what! Moyashi?" "My name is Allen BaKanda and if you do anything to my sister, I will skin you alive!" "Like you can do it Moyashi" "My name is Allen baka!" "Like I care"… Allen and Kanda keep fighting each other "Hoeee…" Sakura sweat drops "This is going to be a long day" Tiedoll sigh as he rubs his head

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND SO SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^.^)

THE RESULT FOR VOTE SAKURA CHAN'S MASTER IS:

TWO FOR GENERAL TIEDOLL

ONE FOR GENERAL SOKALO

ZERO FOR GENERAL CROSS

ZERO FOR GENERAL KLAUD

CONGRATULATION! GENERAL TIEDOLL!

(^.^)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS

ESPECIALLY Sing-chan, The Black Guard, XX Mizuki Mirai XX, I AND Sing FOR REVIEW MY STORY AND VOTE FOR SAKURA'S MASTER

BUT I'M STILL WAITING FOR SAKURA CHAN'S COSTUMER IDEAS PLEASE HURRY!

( )

ABOUT SING'S REQUEST, I WILL LET SYOARAN KUN IN THIS STORY ALSO BUT NOT NOW, HE WILL APPEAR IN NEXT FEW MORE CHAPTER

SO PLEASE WAIT NE! SING


	11. Chapter 11

**The Light of Hope**

Yay! Chapter 10! I can't believe that I could make this far! Hope you guys enjoy (=^,^=)

Chapter 10: KomuilinV and Nadeshiko!?

She can feel the heat around her, is so hot and she hardly breathes, Sakura don't know what happen and she feels so dizzy the air around her is so hot… "Umm…" Sakura wake up and her eyes like half asleep "Sakura chan! You wake up so early" Kero ask as he now hovering in the air "Morning Kero chan" Sakura smile "Are you okay?" Kero ask worriedly "Un! I'm fine" Sakura smile cheerfully and she star to get change "Good morning Okaasan" Sakura whisper at the picture place on her white table which the picture is place on the next small cream teddy bear with a small pink bow on it neck . A knock sound on her door room "Please wait a minute!" Sakura call as she wear her yellow long sleeve shirt with her red pan shirt which it have a yellow wing on it, Sakura open the door and she greet "Good morning Onii chan, Link nii san!" Sakura smile cheerfully "Good morning Sakura and Kero" Allen greet his sister with a warm smile as he continue "I'm have a mission with the others so me and Link come here to tell you for you know" Allen say "Un!" Sakura nodded then Allen realizes a picture on the table, he can see a beautiful woman about twenty six or twenty eight years old, she has a lovely long gray hair and she has warm dark brown eyes. The woman wear a pure white dress and she smile warmly with a bouquet of flowers on her hands "Sakura, who is that?" Allen asks as he point to the picture "That is my adoptive mother Nadeshiko, she died when I was three" Sakura smile "I see… I'm sorry for remind you a bad memories" Allen sigh "Is nothing onii chan, I can feel her by my side every times and every where, so that's fine" Sakura smile sweetly and Allen nod "I'm going now" "Take care" Sakura smile "I'll be back soon" Allen wave to his little sister as he star to go to his mission…

… "Eto…I would like a bow of mushrooms soup and one Takoyaki please" Sakura order "Coming right up!" Jerry smile and after Sakura take her breakfast to the table where Lavi and Kroly is sitting "Good morning Lavi nii chan and Kroly san" Sakura smile cheerfully as she sit next to Lavi "Morning Sakura chan! Kero!" Lavi smile when he sees the little girl also as Kroly "Morning" Kroly greet "I hear Onii chan said that he and the others are going to the mission" "Yeah and Yuu was going with your brother too" Lavi say "Hoeee… I hope that they don't kill each other" Sakura sweat drop and Kero sweat drop also "I really don't think that is a good idea for let them be teammate" Kero say and Lavi nod in agreement "Don't worry Leenalee is with them so they don't kill each other" Lavi smile nervously "Hoeee…" Sakura just sweat drop…

'Umm somehow I feel so dizzy and tired' Sakura though as she visit the science department and Kero is with her "Good morning" Sakura smile cheerfully "Morning Sakura" Reever greet "Hi Sakura" Johnny smile "Where is Komui nii san?" Sakura ask, suddenly there are some strange noises "Hoe?" "What was that noise?" Kero wonder and Reever sigh "Not again" "Hoe?" Sakura confuse then one of the scientists said "I bet this time is special ability is cooking" "No last time is already cooked so this time is will shoot paint bullets" "I bet that is will be a hair dresser"… All the scientist in the science department gather together and whispers each other "Hoe?" Sakura confuse also as Kero "There is no times for betting we must stop him before…" Reever shout but is too late because the noise like earthquake cut him in "Good morning everyone! Let me introduce you guys Komuilin V!" Komui cheering as a big white strange robot, it has four legs and a silly hat on it head "Ehhhh…" Sakura sweat drop "My sweat baby can help the exorcists better" Komui now talking with the hilarious face "Hoeee…" Sakura can feel that something wrong with this robot also as Kero, suddenly a scientist step in with a tray of simple water while Reever is asking Komui that Komuilin is "safe" or not and that scientist is trip and the tray of water is fall in Komuilin (You know what happen now) "What the…" Reever know what happen "My name is Komuilin V, I health the exorcists" Komuilin said in the robot voice "Somehow I'm not feeling well" Sakura mumble "That is my baby" Komui cry with a tears of joy "This girl's temper is not right so I will operation her" Komuilin V look at Sakura "Eh?!" Sakura feeling is getting worst "Operating her!?" The all science department yell in shock, they really don't want to see Allen bad side "I will catch her now" Komuilin said as it shoot many paint bullets "Hoeee!" Sakura cries as she dodges the paint bullets and of course Komuilin misses many times "Yes! I won! Give me your money!" The scientist who bet that Komuilin special ability is shoot the paint bullets, shout cheerfully even he is look like the colorful cake (Really? (-A-) haizz) "There is no time for that!" Reever yells "Hoeee!" Sakura keep dodging "Anyone does something" Kero cries/shout "Sakura! Run!" Johnny shout "But, where?" Sakura cries in anime tears and before anyone could answer her question, she been grasp by one of the hands of Komuilin "Eh?! Hoeee!" Sakura cries "Sakura!" Every one shout "We're dump" One of them said "Take her to the operation! Operation! Operation" Komuilin sing in the robotics voice "Stop hurting Sakura" Komui cries "O…ONII CHANNNN!" Sakura cries/shout as she was taking inside Komuilin …

… Lavi and Kroly are walking around, suddenly they hear some noises like earthquake "Not another Komuilin" Lavi sigh "I gave up, the only person can punish Komui is not here" Kroly sigh "Just let them be" Lavi continue to walk. Then he sees Allen and the other "Oi! Guys back early?" Lavi cheer "Yeah, there aren't any innocence" Leenalee said as Kanda feels annoy "Che!" "Welcome home every one" Kroly greet "Was what that noises about?" Link asks "Another Komuilin" Lavi answer and the other sigh. Suddenly, they hear a scream "O…ONII CHANNNN!" "Sakura!" Every one exclaim as they know what happen as they run as fast as they could to the science department and the view in front of them that Sakura is already inside Komuilin "Allen! You back so early" Everyone shivers as they can see the dark aura around Allen, Allen didn't say anything as his dark aura is getting bigger and bigger (How… scary) Allen activates his innocence "Crown Clown!" Very quick, Allen slice Komuilin in half and all the science department are jaws drops "My baby!" Komui cries but before he could says anything, Allen's sword point at him "Any last words?" Allen ask coldly and he look likes a demon now as Timcanpy is on his head and it show it sharp teethes "Hoeee…" Sakura dizzies as Kero is on her head and she faint "Sakura!" Leenalee catch her then she realizes something "So… hot! Allen kun! Sakura chan is fever!" Leenalee shout in worry "Sakura" Allen rush to his sister and then he takes her to the infirmary…

"How was she?" Lavi ask "Head nurse Matron ask me to get out" Allen sigh as every one look at worry "Don't worry Allen, she will be fine" Miranda say "Thanks" Allen just smile "How about we have some lunch then we visit Sakura later?" Chaoji suggest "That's a good ideas you have Chaoji" Lavi cheer and they head to the dinning hall…

… "Hi there Allen" Didi greet "Didi san" Allen greet as he and the others back to the infirmary after lunch for visit Sakura "We come to visit Sakura chan" Johnny smile "We so sorry for what happened" Reveer say as he rub his head "We brought a small bouquet of pink daisies for her" Dopp smile and Komui just behind them, after Allen thread Komui, he had some punishment from Leenalee and a slap from head nurse for doing something stupid to a little girl "Thanks guys" Leenalee smile "How was my daughter?" They hear Tiedoll voice behind them "General" "What are you doing here old man?" Kanda ask annoy "I come here to visit my daughter… just like you visit your sister… Yuu kun" Tiedoll reply as he holds a bouquet of flowers "Stop calling me by that name and she is not my sister!" Kanda growl suddenly his ear is being spear by head nurse and Kero is with her "Stop making those noisy sounds, you will wake Sakura up" She said "Che!" "How was she?" Allen ask "She still have a fever and now she is sleeping, all of you can visit her now but don't wake her up" Head nurse reply as Kero is star to fly away "Where are you going Kero chan?" Lavi ask "I get something for Sakura, she might needs this" Kero answer as he fly away "Well let's go" Leenalee said "This way" Head nurse Matron lead them the way and when they get to her bed "There she is, don't wake her up" "Guys looks!" Leenalee gasp as she point next to Sakura's bed and every one eyes wide at that view. A beautiful woman is sitting next to Sakura's bed and she wear a light green dress, she have a beautiful long gray hair and a warm brown eyes and she have angle wings behind her back "Who are…" The head nurse almost shout but she was cut in by the woman silent signal, the woman just smile warmly and then she rub Sakura's head "Okaasan" Sakura whisper in her sleep "Is alright now Sakura" The woman smile warmly and she look at the groups still smiling "Who…" Lavi barely to ask "She is fine now" The woman smile "Wait! You are…" Allen gasp and the woman just nodded and she smile as she disappear "Please take good care of her" She said before she disappear and everyone still shock "What wrong?" Kero ask as he hovering in the air as he hold a picture in his hands "Kero" Kroly said "Yeah, what just happened?" Kero ask as his place the picture next to Sakura and every one realize who in the picture "Who is she?" Chaoji ask "Sakura adoptive mother, Nadeshiko! She died when Sakura was three" Kero answer "She is so… wonderful" Leenalee said "She is always by Sakura side since she died" Tiedoll nod and Allen smile warmly to the picture, it seem Nadeshiko look more happier in the picture since he first saw "I will take good care of her" Allen smile warmly to Sakura as he rub her head…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Sing-chan, PrincessWindNight, The Black Guard, AND Mukuro FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

(=^.^=)

THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL LET THE GROUP VISIT TOMOEDA TOWN AND ABOUT SYAORAN?

HE WILL APPEAR AFTER CHAPTER 183 OR 184 IN DGM

AND I'M SORRY FOR ANYONE OF YOU ARE TOMOYO AND ERIOL FANS BECAUSE IN THIS STORY, I WILL PAIR KANDA WITH TOMOYO CHAN

SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

(T.T)

LOVE

HALLEY VANARIA


	12. Chapter 12

**The Light of Hope**

Hope you guys like this one (^,^) Please enjoy your reading time

Chapter 11: Tomoeda

"Morning guys" Leenalee greet "Morning Leenalee" Lavi greet "Where is Sakura chan and Allen kun?" Leenalee ask and before Lavi could answer her question, they hear Allen's voice "Morning every one" "Allen" "Yeah, what's wrong?" Allen ask "Well I just wonder where were you and Sakura chan were" Leenalee said "Well, she is in the training room right now and I just left there" Allen respond as he point to the training room direction "She is training so soon" Lavi said "Yeah! Would guys like to see her training?" Allen asks "Sure!" Leenalee and Lavi say and then they head to the training room suddenly they see Kanda "Yuu chan!" Lavi call happily and the next thing he know that Kanda point his Mugen in front of Lavi's face and almost touch his nose "Eh…" Lavi shiver "Don't you dare call me by that name Baka Usagi!" Kanda growl dangerously "Kanda stop it" Allen said "Che! What is your business?" Kanda said annoy "I just stop you from murdered Lavi" Allen reply as there is a scowl mark on his head "You don't have to interrupted Moyashi!" Kanda said annoy "My name is Allen" Allen said "Stupid Moyashi" "BaKanda" "Short tack!" "Girly man!" "Old man!" … Kanda and Allen just fighting like that and they just keep walking and fighting to the training room, Leenalee and Lavi just sweat drops and as they can see the view in front of them in the training room that Sakura is standing in the middle of her magic circle and her cards are hovering in the air and surround her, Kero is nearing her and he can see them "Hi guys" Kero smile then he can see Allen and Kanda still fighting "Like always huh?" Kero sweat drops "Yeah" Lavi nodded as he continue "There is no way you can stop them, if you don't want to die soon" "What is Sakura chan doing now?" Leenalee ask "She is now train to concentrate her power" Kero answer as they watch Sakura as the fight keep getting louder and louder. Sakura now try her best to concentrate but is not work much because of the fight over there between Allen and Kanda.

She is getting impatiens and there is a scowl mark on her forehead also as her magic circle is getting bigger and bigger "SILENT!" Sakura shout and the fight stop and like usual, Allen and Kanda will thread somebody interrupt them but before they can thread Sakura (which they don't know that she was the one who shout) they can see fire warp around her (a lot) then they stop "Onii chan and Kanda nii san! Both of you just like children! Why can't both of you be silent, stop fighting and shelter down for ONE DAY?!" Sakura place both of her arms on her hips and look at them with the serious eyes, Lavi, Leenalee, Kero and Timcanpy watch that view in speechless, this is the first time someone actually shut Allen and Kanda mouths( Well! Lavi as a bookman junior, he must record this in the history). As about Allen and Kanda, they just silent like a good children listen to they mother "Both of you already grow up! Please! Stop fighting and stop acting like a children for only one TIME!" Sakura said seriously, Kero sweat drop suddenly he realize something "Sakura…" "What?" "Did you just lose your concentrate and you just said the word 'Time', didn't you?" Kero ask as he star to sweat more and more "Yeah I did… Eh?!" Sakura said but then she stars to be nervous "It couldn't be, could it?" Sakura smile nervously "See for yourself" Kero sigh "Hoeee!" Sakura exclaim as her magic circle is now very big and all of them now on it "What's wrong?" Leenalee ask "You guys should repair" Kero sigh and before anyone could say anything else, they were wrap by a yellow mist and whirlwind appear "Ahhhh!" All of them cry except Kero "Sakura, how many times I must tell you? DON'T LOSE YOUR CONCENTRATE WHILE IN THE TRAINNING?!" Kero shout "Hoeee! I'm so sorry" Sakura cry "Any of you care to explain?!" Kanda shout "Well, just for simple that Sakura accident activate The Time" Kero sigh "WHAT!" All of them shout as they star to fall…

…

"SAKURA CHAN!" Tomoyo gasp after Sakura disappear in front of her and she don't know what to do and before she could desire to do something, she hear a group's shout and then something fall in front of her and dust every where around it…

…

The group falls down the ground as dust appear around them "That's hurt" Lavi said "Every one alright?" Leenalee ask "Not…really" Allen barely said and when the dust stars to fade, they can see Kanda is lying on Allen and Sakura is sitting on Kanda "Hoe?" "Get down!" Kanda growl "Opps! I'm so sorry Kanda nii san" Sakura sweat drop and she get down… When then dust all clear, they can see that they are not in the Order anymore, in front of them is a town with strange houses "Where are we?" Allen confuses and they can hear Sakura voice "This…" Sakura said in the disbelieve face "Sakura chan?" Suddenly they hear a girl voice behind them and they turn back, they can see a beautiful little girl, who have long dark blue purple hair and she where a blue dress, Sakura look at the girl and she gasp "To…Tomoyo chan?!" "SAKURA CHAN!" Tomoyo happily tackle/hug Sakura "Is really you Sakura chan" Tomoyo smile in relief "What happened?" "Well…" Before Sakura could said anything Lavi cut her in "Eh… Sakura chan?" "Hai?" "Where are we? It seems you know this girl and what are both of you talking?" Lavi ask confuse and the other confuse also except Kanda who remind silent all the time, Sakura realize that she is talking Japanese and before she could said anything else, Tomoyo already introduce herself in English "Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura chan is my friend. Nice to meet all of you!" Tomoyo bow her head "Tomoyo chan! You can speak English?!" "Yep!" Tomoyo smile "Well, this is Lavi nii chan, Leenalee nee chan, Kanda nii san, Allen nii chan and Tim chan" Sakura introduce "Allen?! Sakura chan that's mean he is…" "Yeah! He is my big brother" Sakura smile "Sakura chan! I'm so glad for you" Tomoyo clap her hands…

…Right now, they are in Tomoyo's mansion (After Kero let them drink another poyion for let them understand and speak Japanese) and they explain for her every thing and they now know that where are they and of course, Kero and Timcanpy must hide themselves from the maids "I never thought that we are in Sakura chan home town" Leenalee said "Yeah" Lavi nodded "Sakura chan, now is an exorcist and she couldn't wear my costumes design anymore, I'm sooo sad" Tomoyo place a hand on her cheek "To…Tomoyo… chan" Sakura sweat drops also as the other, suddenly the phone bell rang and Tomoyo listen to the phone "Moshi, moshi?"... As Tomoyo is talking the other keep continue they conversation "So how can we get back?" Lavi ask "Sakura chan can take us back" Leenalee said "I suggest that we should stay here for a few days" Allen say and everyone looks at him "Onii chan?" "You do want to spend times with your friends and your adoptive family don't you?" Allen smile to his little sister "Onii chan" Sakura smile happily and the orther look understandly then Lavi and Leenalee smile excetp Kanda "Beside, I want to meet and said thank you to your adoptive family also" Allen smile "Un" Sakura nodded happily as Tomoyo walk to them "Sakura chan" "What is it Tomoyo chan?" Sakura ask "Eriol kun want to see… all of us at his mansion" Tomoyo said as she look at the group as she continue "Me also" …

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Sing-chan, PrincessWindNight, The Black Guard, thefallenangel, Ashtree423 AND luchiaseiren FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT

(^.^)

PS: I WILL UPDATE A SPECIAL ONE SHOT AS A CHRISMAST PRESENTFOR ALL OF YOU AND I WILL UPDATE IT IN 24TH OR 25TH DECEMBER

YOU GUYS CAN FIND IT IN MY STORIES

PLEASE ENJOY EVERY ONE

(=^.^=)


	13. Chapter 13

**The Light of Hope**

Hope you guys enjoy (^,^) Sorry, this chapter is quite short

Chapter 12: Host of Innocence

They were now in front of the England styled mansion "So… This is where Clow's reincarnated, Eriol Hiiragizawa lived…you said" Lavi wondered "Uh huh" Sakura nodded "Let's go" Kero said as Sakura press the door bell and they wait, suddenly the door dash opened and a teenager girl with a long brown hair dash out and hugged Sakura "Sakura~ chan!" "Hoeee! Nakuru san!" "Awww Sakura chan always sooo cute~!" Nakuru whined "Ehhh" Sakura sweat drop "Nakuru san, please let Sakura chan go, you were crushing her" Tomoyo said "Oops! Sorry" Nakuru smiled "STRIKE!" Lavi said/shout as his eyes turn into pink hearts "Hi! My name is Lavi, what's your name?" Lavi smiled liked a idiot with pink hearts surround him "Not again" Allen sigh "Che" Kanda looked away as Leenalee smiled nervously "Eh?" Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero till their heads in confused "My name is Akizuki Nakuru, nice to meet all of you" Nakuru smiled as she led they to the living room "This way everyone" Then, they could see a boy with dark blue hair wear a classes and a dark blue Chinese suit with a simple of the sun on it and he was sitting on the red chair "Welcome" Eriol greeted "Hi Eriol kun" Sakura smiled as they were sitting down the sofas "Suppi!" Kero greeted as he saw a small plush toy liked a cat and had blue butterfly wing behind "Don't call me like that, my name is Spinel" Spinel said "Eriol kun, why did you call us?" Sakura asked as Eriol said nothing, he just looked at Nakuru and nodded to her as a signal and Nakuru reply with a nod also then she walked away "It seem Cross do had a good pupil I dare said" Eriol smiled as he look at Allen, Allen and the other froze (except Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero) "You knew my Master?" Allen asked "Of course I knew him, he was my friend in my past life" Eriol smiled as he continues "Thanks to him that I knew a Holy war, innocence and stuffs" "So, and why did you call us?" Lavi asked, Eriol just sigh then he look up to the cell "Before Cross leaved for the mission, he did give me three innocence" Eriol said as the others eyes wide at him "You said… three… innocence?" Leenalee asked in disbelieve "Yes, and those would passed for three hosts, one was Sakura" Eriol said as he look at Sakura "So what about other two?" Lavi asked "I will show you the second person right now and about the third person… not yet" Eriol said as Nakuru walk toward them with a tray on her hands and there were three white boxes on the tray, two small one and one big one "Why don't you tell us about the third host?" Kanda asked "If I tell all of you right now… the future might change" Eriol said with motionless face "What do you mean change?" Allen asked "I can't tell you, you just need to know that I do all this for all of you're sake" Eriol replied as he hold the big box "Tomoyo, you are the second host" Eriol said as he gave her the box "Me?" Tomoyo's eyes wide "Yes" Eriol nodded "Un…" Tomoyo nodded as she gets the box "Now open it" Eriol said as she follows

Tomoyo opened the box and she could see a big round mirror and it wooden edged (The mirror look liked the one belong to Chunyang in Tsubasa Chronicle) "A mirror?" "It name was Shinjitsu (Truth)" Eriol said "How can you activated it, is up to you" Eriol said as he continued "Sakura's innocence was combined with magic so that's explain how could she destroyed akuma" "What about those two small boxes?" Allen asked "Oh, these?" Eriol smiled as he gives Sakura and Tomoyo those boxes "Open it, you guys might be surprise" Eriol said as Sakura and Tomoyo open the boxes "A golem!?" Sakura wonder as she hold a white sliver golem and it have light pink cherry blossom at the middle of it face and it wings just liked clouds (Look like swablu's wings in Pokemon) and it had a tail liked Timcanpy "So cute!" Sakura smiled and she looked at Tomoyo's golem, it had violet colored and a blue daisy at the middle of it face and it have wings like Spinel except is longer and it have violet colored and it have a tail liked Tim also "For us?" Tomoyo asked and Eriol nodded "Arigatou Eriol kun" Tomoyo and Sakura smile as two golem flying around "Sakura's golem name is Cherry and Tomoyo's golem name is Sora (sky)" Eriol said "Sooo, I will be with Sakura chan?" Tomoyo asked and Eriol just smiled and nodded and Tomoyo smiled as the reply…

... Later, they left Eriol's mansion "Tomoyo chan" "Eh?" "Remember not push yourself from release all the power of Shinjitsu, there would be a price" "I understand" "You will find your destiny soon" Eriol smile as he close the door, Tomoyo didn't understand much as she left "So… what would you liked to tell me my old friend?" Eriol look into the mirror inside his house after the group left "Should I call you Eriol or Clow?" "Eriol" Eriol smile at the person vision appear on the mirror "I see, you finally send the second host" The person, who have red hair and a white mask that hid half of the person's face "Yes, now Cross, what would you liked to tell me?" Eriol smiled "You been watched those children and I been watching my stupid pupil" Cross smirk as he hold a wine glass of red wine "You do care for Allen kun don't you?" Eriol smiled "Whatever, about that night, thanks to you that I'm alive" Cross said as he look into the glass "Just a protected seal I gave you before you left" Eriol reply as he continued "You were killed inside the Order, that's mean Sakura and the other might be in danger" Eriol opened his eyes as his smiled disappeared "I'm not worried about the little girl…" Cross said "Allen kun, right?" Eriol looked at Cross and he just nodded "The 14th… is slowly awake in Allen but the 14th also…" Cross said as Eriol finished "The God's right hand" "But just only him it won't enough, the Order will need four exorcists to destroy the Earl" Cross said as Eriol nodded "The angel of winds, The fire of destiny and The lotus of life, together with The God's right hand they will destroy the Earl" Eriol reply "But they were failed from the last battle 7000 years ago that's why…" Cross glanced at Eriol who had a sad smiled "I send Sakura chan and her friends to support those four" Eriol smiled sadly "You did the right thing" Cross said as he drank a gulped of wine "How surprised me that the girl was my stupid pupil's sister" "Destiny always cruel" Eriol smiled sadly "About sending the hosts, you don't want to send them in one time because if you do that…" Cross looked at his glass "They will be in danger" Eriol reply "That's why you send them one by one I'm right?" Cross said as a smiled appeared on Eriol face "About you Cross, won't you let Allen know you still alive?" "Nahh… I will appear when the time comes but now, even he use Tim to find me he can't" Cross smirk "Because you locked Tim's ability devised didn't you?" Eriol smile and he had a smirk as the reply…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Sing-chan, PrincessWindNight, The Black Guard, thefallenangel, akira-kun8, Mukuro234, Guest AND XX Mizuki Mirai XX FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT

(^.^)

PS: XX Mizuki Mirai XX, YOU DID GIVE ME A HEART BREAK

BUT THANKS TO YOUR CARING ANYWAY

AND I STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER

HAPPY NEW YEAR

(^v^)

LOVE

HALLEY VANARIA


	14. Chapter 14

**The Light of Hope**

Sorry for let all of you waiting, please enjoy your reading time (^,^)

Chapter 13: School's festival 

They were now in front of the lovely yellow mansion, Sakura looked up to her brother and he smiled to her.

"This is Sakura's house right?" Leenalee asked

"Yep" Kero nodded as he hides in Tomoyo's hair

"Wow, is so lovely" Lavi said

"Arigatou Lavi nii chan" Sakura smiled as she opened the door

"Taidaima!" Sakura called cheerfully but no responded

"It's seem that no one at home" Allen said

"Every one please makes you at home" Sakura said as she run into the kitchen and she looked at her family's activities table

"Tousan and Onii chan already went out for worked, they will get back until afternoon" Sakura said suddenly…

"Hoeee!"

"Sakura chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked

"What's happened?" Lavi asked

"Is… my turn to clean the house" Sakura sweat drop and she cried in anime styled

"Not again!" Kero sigh

"So what?" Lavi confused

"The last time we cleaned the house, there were some… accident" Sakura said as she and Kero recalled the memories when The Wood and The Rain mess every things

"Ha ha ha" Sakura laugh nervously

"Yeah…" Kero sigh and Tomoyo giggles

"Don't worry Sakura, I will help you" Allen smiled to his little sister

"Me too" Lavi smiled

"Me three" Leenalee said cheerfully

"I will help you Sakura chan" Tomoyo smiled then they looked at Kanda

"Tch! No way"

"Every one" Sakura and Kero smiled with tears on their eyes liked they met they saviors

"OK! Let's get star it guys!" Leenalee smiled cheerfully as they started to do house chores…

… With the helped, they finished every thing quickly, liked when Lavi accidentally fall water can on Kanda and Sakura must find first aid kit to bandages Lavi and Tomoyo find a tower and she gave it to Kanda. (With a little help from Cherry and Sora)

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda growls as a water can on his head and he were wet of course

"Wait Yuu chan! I didn't mean it I swear!" Lavi sweat drops

"Too late for sorry, now… Die!"

"Ahhh!"

Or when Allen cleaned the bookcase in the library, he accident fell on Kero and Timcanpy (Poor Kero chan and Timcanpy)

"So many dust… ho…. Ho… Achoo! Wha?... Ahhh!" Allen fall

"Allen, you need to… Whattt?! Ahhh!" Kero cried as Timcanpy sweat drop next to him

Or when Sakura cleaned the floor (Of course is wet!) Allen slipped while he holds a cloths basket

"AH!" Allen cried

"Onii chan!"

(Yep! It totally a big mess)

And then every things were done, our exorcists were lying on the coach in the living room some lying on the floor (Liked Allen) they were wearing the tired expression face (Except Kanda who just sitting on coach, folding his arms and cross legs) Leenalee smiled nervously and looked at Lavi and Allen

"So tired" Allen said liked there were no life in him

"Agree…" Lavi said

"Sorry for make all of you waiting" Sakura smiled as Cherry land on her head and Sora on Tomoyo's shoulder, she and Tomoyo were holding a trays of orange juices and cookies

"Yay! Cookies!" Kero smiled

"There you go" Sakura said as she gave Kero some cookies

"We were save" Lavi said

"Yeah"

"Tch!"

"Here" Tomoyo smiled as she hand for Kanda a cup of green tea

"Che" Kanda looked away as he took the green tea, suddenly the door opened

"We're home!"

"Otou san, Onii chan! Okaridasai" Sakura greet

"Eh? Sakura? I thought you were at Tomoyo's mansion" Fujitaka confused

"Well I'm home and.. I wanted to introduce you someone special"

"Who?" Touya asked

"Nice to meet you" Allen smiled as he bow

"You're…" Fujitaka looked at Allen with wondered eyes

"My name is Allen Walker, I'm Sakura's brother" Allen smiled as Fujitaka and Touya eyes wide at Allen…

... After explaining for Touya and Fujitaka, they remained silent

"No way! I won't let Sakura fight in that war" Touya shout

"Touya, sit down"

"But Otou san…"

"I understand your feeling son, but if this is what Sakura choosing, we must respect her choose" Fujitaka smiled "I trust her strong enough to fight in this war"

"Otou san…" Touya looked at his father

"Haaa! Arigatou Tousan!" Sakura smiled to him

"Beside I believed that Allen kun will protect her, I am right?" Fujitaka smiled warmly at Allen

"Yes sir, I will protect her"

"You and your friends are always welcome here, Allen" Fujitaka smiled warmly

"Well, if Sakura stay with you Allen, I think you should remember this…" Touya rub his head

"What is it?"

"Protect her from boys" Touya said with serious eyes "Especially that brat"

"I will don't worry" Allen smiled darkly and he joined with Touya's dark and fire aura

"So… dark" Lavi sweat drops and Leenalee nodded in agreement

"By the way Sakura… Why did you clean the house?" Fujitaka asked

"Ehhh? I saw in our activities table said that is my turn for cleaning the house" Sakura replied

"But… your turn is next week"

"Hoeee…" Sakura gasp

"Good work Sakura" Kero sigh

"He he Gomenesai" Sakura smiled nervously

"By the way Sakura chan, we should repair for our school's festival" Tomoyo remind

"That's right! I almost forgot! Our school's festival will be star in next three days"

"Well I better be home, is getting late" Tomoyo said "All of you could stay at my house"

"Sure!" Leenalee smiled

"No problem" Lavi nodded

"Tch!"

"I will see you tomorrow Sakura" Allen smiled

"Un! See you later Onii chan" Sakura smiled as she waved her brother…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Sing-chan, Tenshin san, Yoru chan, Marshal Belinsky, Ashtree Kun AND hannahdoodle100 FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^.^)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Light of Hope**

Sorry for make all of you waiting, please enjoy (^o^)

Chapter 14: Sonomi's agreement

Sakura was now ridding on her red skates, she was wearing her long pink sleeves T-shirt and a dark green short jean and she carried her bag on the back as she on her way to Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura took her special pink cell phone that Tomoyo gave her from her mother's toy company and she called Tomoyo

"Moshi, moshi?" Tomoyo asked

"Tomoyo chan is me! Ohaiyo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully

"Oh! Sakura chan! Ohaiyo" Tomoyo smiled

"I'm on my way to your mansion right now and I almost there. Can you open the gate?" Sakura asked

"Sure! I will see you at my house then" Tomoyo smiled

"Un! Ja ne!" Sakura smiled as she hung up her cell phone as she continued riding her skates. When she got there, the gate opened as she ride into the garden, she could she Tomoyo was wearing a long yellow and orange long dress and she was standing on the front door and she smiled to her.

"Tomoyo chan"

"Hi there Sakura chan"

"Thank you for open the gate for me" Sakura smiled

"No problem" Tomoyo replied as they walked inside her house

"Mistress so I will bring the tea then?" The maid asked

"Yes! Six honey teas, one green tea and some cookies to my room please" Tomoyo smiled

"As you wish" The maid nodded as she walked away "Huh?" She stopped and she counted her fingers "Four guests last night, mistress and her friend… where is the seventh person?" She confused as many question marks around her.

"Ohaiyo" Sakura greeted cheerfully when she saw the group

"Morning Sakura chan" Leenalee greeted as she wear a blue dress that long to her knees and it had a high neck

"Morning" Lavi smiled as he wears a long green sleeve shirt with blue jean

"Morning Sakura" Allen smiled to his sister as he wears a white T-shirt and blue jean and Sakura sat next to him

"Che!" Kanda, who wear a black T-shirt and dark blue jean looked away as Tomoyo sat near him

"How was your sleep?" Lavi asked

"It was good" Sakura smiled as she opened her bag, Cherry and Kero flied out and Sora greeted them as it flied out from behind the teddies.

"Morning guys! So how Tomoyo's mother was when she knows Tomoyo chan is going to be an exorcist?" Kero asked as he hovering but then, a knock sounds on the door made he, Sora and Cherry hide behind the teddies

"Mistress, I brought your teas and cookies" The maid said as she opened the door

"Thank you" Tomoyo smiled as the maid placed cookies and teas on the table

"Please enjoy" The maid said as she closed the door

"Right! Where were we?" Kero asked as he popped his head out

"About last night" Sakura said as Cherry land on her head

"Well…" Tomoyo smiled as she hugged Sora

"Her mother was furious at first" Allen smiled nervously as Timcanpy was on his shoulder

FLASHBACK

After Tomoyo introduced the group and explained everything to her mother, who wear a light brown skirt and long blue sleeve shirt and she had a red brown short hair

"I'm going to be an exorcist mom" Tomoyo said

"WHAT!?" Sonomi shouted

"Well she is going to be an exorcist madam and we will be safe with us" Lavi said as he tried to calm Tomoyo's mother down

"No way I will let my daughter joined that war!" Sonomi shouted angrily

"Miss Sonomi we understand, but Tomoyo chan was ones of the chosen one, you couldn't changed it" Leenalee said

"Mom, Leenalee nee san was right. I will be fine with them, Sakura chan also joined in too" Tomoyo smiled to her mother and this made Sonomi also shouted but when she met her daughter eyes, she calm down. Sonomi sigh and she looked at the group then her daughter

"But…"

"Sakura chan's brother also an exorcist" Tomoyo cut her in and this made Sonomi's eyes wide

"Touya?" Sonomi asked but Tomoyo shook her head and Sonomi sigh heavily "So this day finally comes" Sonomi smiled sadly

"So you know right?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah… Nadeshiko did tell me about she found a little girl and the picture with that little girl and that little girl also had a brother but Nadeshiko didn't tell me his name" Sonomi answered sadly "So she found her family and her brother is an exorcist?" Sonomi looked at her daughter. Tomoyo smiled and nodded to her mother and she looked at Allen

"Allen nii san is her brother mom" Tomoyo smiled and Sonomi eyes wide at the answered and she looked at Allen with tears from her eyes

"So you is her brother" Sonomi smiled and Allen nodded and she sigh again

"Please take good care of Sakura san and… my daughter" Sonomi smiled

"So that's mean…" Leenalee said

"Yes, I allow Tomoyo come to the Black Order" Sonomi nodded

"Arigatou Okaasan" Tomoyo smiled to her mother

"You just liked Nadeshiko, being stubborn" Sonomi smiled to her daughter…

END FLASHBACK

"So that was happened" Leenalee smiled

"I see" Sakura nodded then she smiled "I'm so happy that Tomoyo chan is with me"

"Me too" Tomoyo smiled

"How come all of you got those clothes?" Kero asked

"Tomoyo chan did have a small shopping trip and she took us with her" Lavi said as a grin appeared in his face

"The thing surprised us most that BaKanda allowed Tomoyo chan choose clothes for him" Allen replied

"We were really shocked" Leenalee nodded

"Wow…" Kero and Sakura said in union

"Don't tell me that… Yuu chan! You like Tomoyo chan right?" Lavi smirked

"Shut up Baka Usagi" Kanda hissed

"Alright!" Lavi laugh nervously as the others giggles

"Sakura chan, about your school's festival, can you tell us about it?" Lavi asked

"Un! In the morning, all the classes will sell or serves foods and drinks" Sakura said

"And around 12pm, we will have the race between all the classes after that is sports activities" Tomoyo continued

"At the end of the festival is about 5 or 6 pm we will have singing demonstration" Sakura smiled

"Wow! That seem fun" Leenalee said

"Un!" Sakura nodded

"Sakura chan, I have a lovely costume for you" And before Sakura could said anything, she was drag by Tomoyo "Let's go"

"Hoeee…" Sakura sweat drops also as the others…

"Wow…" Lavi and Leenalee gasp as they saw Sakura, Allen was eyes wide and Kanda just being normal. Sakura was wearing a long sleeves pure white high neck dress that long almost to her knees and it had a normal white size bow in front of her neck with a white cherry blossom at the middle of the bow and behing her waist was a big butterfly bow that had angel wings and she had two white cherry blossoms on each sides of her hair with long white ribbons.

"Sakura chan! Kawaii!" Tomoyo wailling and she hold her camera as Sakura's cheeks blush

"You look so cute Sakura chan" Leenalee joined in with Tomoyo

"Yeah" Lavi nodded and Allen smiled at his little sister

"Che!"

"Um" Sakura smiled cheerfully...

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^w^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Kyoya kumo, Tenshin san, Yoru chan, Marshal Belinsky, Ashtree Kun, XGazeRockX AND star FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^.^)


	16. Chapter 16

**The Light of Hope**

Sorry for letting all of you waiting, please enjoy this chapter (^w^)

Chapter 15: The school's festival (Part 1)

Sakura Was wearing her pink waitress dresses that long to her knees with an apron and a red bow on her neck. Sakura sigh as she looked out the window of her class. The school grounds were decorated by many food and sweets shops, people wondering around as they enjoy the air of the festival and her school's background where it organization for the race. Sakura looked at the school's gate and she sigh again.

"Sakura chan? Are you alright?" The girl who had a short brown hair and she wear a glasses with a waitress dress that looked liked the one Sakura wear asked

"I'm fine Naoko chan" Sakura smiled

"Are you sure?" Another girl with a curly short black hair asked

"Rika chan, I'm fine"

"Sakura chan, are you looking for someone?" The girl who had a long brown hair and she tied it into two lovely curly pigtails asked

"You're right Chiharu chan, I'm waiting for nii chan and his friends" Sakura smiled

"Oh! Your big brother Touya san will come here?" Rika asked

"Um… yeah and… he's not… my brother" Sakura replied

"What?"

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Is a long story" Sakura laugh nervously and she told her friends the whole story, except the Holy war. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu looked in awed

"I know I was surprised at first also" Tomoyo smiled as she appeared behind them and she wear the waitress dress liked the other

"Tomoyo chan, you know this?" Chiharu asked

"I just knew this about three days ago" Tomoyo answered

"Tomoyo chan, where is nii chan and the others?" Sakura asked

"Touya san will take them here"

"Oh!"

"Guys, we have some sweets to sell" Naoko said

"Right!" The girls cheered…

"Wow" Lavi was wearing a red T-shirt with a green jacket looked at the school in awed

"The festival seems fun" Allen smiled as he wears a white T-shirt and a long light blue sleeve shirt and he carried a bag which Timcanpy was hiding in it.

"I wondered where Sakura chan and Tomoyo chan is" Leenalee smiled as she wear a white shirt with a dark green skirt that long almost to her knees.

"Che!" Kanda looked annoyed at the festival as he wear a dark blue jacket with a black T-shirt

"All of you followed me, Sakura's class is this way" Touya said as he lead them the way. The entire school looked at the group in curious

"Everyone are looking at us" Leenalee said

"Because all of you hair colors make attention" Touya said as they walked on the stairs

"Tch! How annoy" Kanda said

"Allen, try your best for not eating too much in front of people" Lavi said

"I know" Allen laugh nervously and Leenalee sweat drops

"Here we are" Touya said as they stood in front of the class with many colorful wires

"Welcome to our class's sweet shop" Chiharu and Naoko greeted as they lead the group inside

They walked in as they could saw the students were wearing pink dress and shirt

"Please sit here" Rika smiled and the group sat down, suddenly, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko looked at Allen

"Ye…Yes? Is something wrong?" Allen asked nervously

"They're indeed sibling" Naoko said

"But they eyes color are difference" Rika said

"His hair also" Chiharu said as the group looked at three of them sweat dropping

"Onii chan" Sakura greeted as she walked out the kitchen and she was holding a tray with many sweets

"Hi there Sakura" Allen smiled to his little sister as Sakura placed the tray on the table

"Hi everyone" Tomoyo smiled as she hold a tray with glasses of orange juice but there was a cup of green tea and a dish of cookies

"So this is your class?" Lavi asked/smiled

"Un" Sakura nodded "These are my friends Chiharu chan, Rika chan and Naoko chan" Sakura smiled as she introduced

"Nice to meet you, you must be Sakura's brother" Chiharu smiled

"Sorry for staring at you earlier" Rika smiled

"Oh! Is nothing" Allen smiled

"But how come your hair turn into white? Did you dye?" Naoko asked

"Naoko chan please, is not for a mystery time" Sakura sweat drop

"Talking about dye!" A boy, who wear a pink shirt with grey jean (?!) and he had a red bow on his neck appeared from no where smiled/said

"Ehhh!" Everyone surprised

"Yamazaki kun! Stop surprising us like that!" Sakura whined

"Haha sorry" Yamazaki laugh lightly as he rubbed his head

"Um Sakura chan… who is this?" Leenalee asked

"This is Yamazaki Takashi he is one of my friends" Sakura smiled "Oh! I almost forgot! Guys, this is my brother, Allen nii chan, Leenalee nee chan, Lavi nii chan and Kanda nii san"

"You shouldn't trust Yamazaki" Chiharu said to the group "He's always telling gossip"

"But his stories are always quite interesting even it was a lie" Rika smiled

"What did you just said about dye?" Naoko asked

"Dye started from the ancient time, after human appeared for a while. You guys should know that at first, their dyed their teethes" Yamazaki said as he hold one of his fingers up liked always

"Eh…" The girls looked at him in awed

"Is that true?" Naoko asked

"He just telling a lie again" Chiharu looked at him annoyed

"No, he is right" Lavi said as everyone looked at him

"Really?!" Rika asked

"Lavi you know?" Leenalee asked

"Yeah" Lavi nodded "At first they dyed their teethes with plants by eating them" Lavi said

"They could have good teethes by that" Yamazaki smiled

"But their teethes turn to black"

"Time pass and their finally have dye potions for their hair by plants and chemical!" Yamazaki and Lavi said in union and this make the group looked at them in awed and all of them were sweat drop 'How creepy' they thought 'Tch! Great! Another Usagi! A Chibi Usagi' Kanda though as a scowl appeared on his forehead. Chiharu looked at both of them, she smiled nervously as she sweat dropping 'I give up'

"Alright! We should get back to our festival" Tomoyo smiled as she clapped her hands

"She's right, I should enjoy the meal" Touya nodded

"Itadakimasu!" The group said in union as they enjoy their sweet meals

"Umm is so good!" Allen smiled happily

"Tch!"

"Here" Tomoyo smiled as she placed a small dish of cookies and the cup of tea from earlier "These cookies aren't sweet. I know you don't like sweet things" Tomoyo smiled

"How did you know?" Kanda asked but he realized it "Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled

"Ahaha" Lavi laugh nervously "Come on Yuu, don't ruin the festival day" Lavi pleased

"After this, I'll skin you alive when we're back to the Headquarter" Kanda growls

"Hahaha" Lavi laugh nervously as he sweat drops also 'I'm so dead'

After the groups were enjoying the sweet tea time, they were ready for the next round…

…

Everyone was gathering in the school's backyard, the air were excited, all the classes were chirping liked the birds singing in the dawn welcome for the new day. Sakura and her friends were excited; they all wore their school's gymnastic uniforms and caps and Tomoyo's hair was braid liked usual. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Leenalee and Touya looked at the girls were excited

"Aright guys! After the race, there will have a run relay, let's do our best" Chiharu said as she holds her fit

"Sakura chan, do your best" Naoko smiled

"Leave it to me" Sakura nodded

"All the competitors please are ready for the next task, Gymnastic race!"

"Is almost time" Tomoyo smiled

"Sakura chan ganbatte!" Everyone cheered

"Un!" Sakura smiled cheerfully as she run to the starting line, ready for the race…

…


	17. Chapter 17

**The Light of Hope**

Hope you guys enjoy this one (^w^)

Chapter 16: The school's festival (Part 2)

"Ready? Go!" The sound of the gun shoot, started the race as every competitors ran as fast as they could Sakura was on the second position

"Go! Go! Sakura chan!" The group cheered for her as she started to overcome obstacles, Sakura roll the giant red ball followed the race then she throw it into the giant basket

"Yes! She finished the first obstacles" Chiharu cheered

"Ganbatte Sakura chan!" Naoko cheered as Sakura started to climb up the rope ladders were knitting together liked the grid to pass the wall

"She did it!" Lavi cheered

"Now she's in the first position!" Leenalee smiled cheerfully and the group could see the toughest obstacle, performed gymnastics and Sakura was on her way to the long padding were spread out the race lines

"That's the toughest obstacle, I hope Sakura chan will be fine" Leenalee said

"She will be fine" Allen said as he eyes his sister "I believe she will pass this obstacle" Allen said as Sakura did her perform. Everyone holds their breaths at every step she ran, Sakura did two handed cartwheels then one handed cartwheels and with her hand, she flip herself up and spinning in the air then she land with her two feet. Her friends cheered at her and he her brother's friends looked at her in awed as Sakura ran as fast as she could to the finished line

"I won!" Sakura jump up and down happily and her friends run to where she stood

"Sakura chan! You won!" Rika smiled

"Sakura, you're so cool" Tomoyo cheered as Allen walked to her

"Onii chan" Sakura looked up to her brother

"That was a fantastic performed Sakura" Allen smiled as he looked at her cheerful face

"Un!"

"Sakura chan that was amazing" Leenalee clap her hands

"I never thought you could do that" Lavi smiled

"Che…" Kanda looked away

"Good as always" Touya smiled and he looked at the girls "All of you better ready for the run relay"

"Hai!" The girls nodded

"Well talking about run relay, I think Sakura chan should be the last one who run to the finished line" Lavi suggested

"I agree, Sakura chan is the fastest runner in our group" Rika nodded

"So who's the slowest?" Lavi asked and Naoko raised her hand

"Me, I'm not good at fitness and gymnastics"

"Um…" Lavi put his hand under his chin as he thought "Okay, I think Chiharu chan, you will be the first one star" Lavi pointed

"Okay" Chiharu nodded as Lavi continue

"After that is Naoko chan then Rika chan and Tomoyo chan will be the one who will pass the stick to Sakura chan" Lavi said and the girls nodded

"Arigatou Lavi nii san" Sakura smiled and Lavi nodded

"Let's do our best guys" Chiharu cheered

"Okay!" The girls' giggles as the run relay was about to began.

The groups cheered for the little girls as the plan was running smoothly, everyone cheered at Naoko who did her best and pass the stick to Rika, then Tomoyo was in the third position as she pass to Sakura who was in the position, ready for the run. When the stick was pass for her, Sakura ran as fast as she could, each step she run liked the time was froze and she pass the finished line

"The first place is class 6B! Congratulation" Everyone cheered as the girls were jumping and hugging

"We did it!"

"We won"

"Naoko chan! You did it"

"Sakura chan was the one who finished it"

"Not without you Naoko chan"

The girls cheered and giggles as the group looked at their happy faces

"Well better be ready for the singing demonstration" Touya smiled "Anyway is time for lunch"

When Allen hears the word "lunch" his eyes were sparkle and everyone sweat drops…

…

The singing demonstration were wonderful, the group did have sometimes to change their cloths. Allen was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a green jacket, Lavi was wear a green sweater and Leenalee was wear a violet T-shirt with a black jacket without arm sleeves and she wear a short jean skirt. About Kanda, he wear a blue sweater and a darker blue scarf wraps around his neck and he let his hair flow, Sakura was wearing her yellow dress that had an orange bow on her front waist with a pair of short puff arm sleeves and she carried a small white bag that had Kero, Cherry and Sora inside it and she hold the bag on her laps. Sakura was sitting between her brother and Kanda, Leenalee was sat between Allen and Lavi. Sometimes, Sakura could felt thunder up on her head and she laugh nervously

"Is almost time for Tomoyo chan now" Sakura looked up on the stage and she could see Tomoyo was wearing a long white dress and it had big blue silk bow on the side of her waist and the blue silk was warp loosely around her waist, on her hair, there was a white headband with a blue rose on the side of it. Tomoyo smiled as the piano sound flow in the air and Kanda was watching her in silent then the sweet voice of an angel sang:

"_Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro_

_Nemurenu yoru ni_  
_Hitori utau uta_  
_Wataru kaze to issho ni_  
_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_  
_Tooi gin no tsuki_  
_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_  
_Nobara to onaji iro_

_Yasashii yoru ni_  
_Hitori utau uta_  
_Asu wa kimi to utaou_  
_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_Yasashii yoru ni_  
_Hitori utau uta_  
_Asu wa kimi to utaou_  
_Yume no tsubasa ni notte"_

Everyone enjoy the song and when the song end, everyone claps and cheered for Tomoyo, she gave the audiences a small bow as the curtain closed

"Tomoyo chan's voice is always gentle and warm, liked an angel" Sakura smiled as her brother nodded and he smiled

"What a beautiful song" Leenalee smiled as she claps her hands

"I never thought she's that good, Yuu chan what about you?" Lavi asked

"Che!" Kanda looked away as the festival was about to the end…

…

The group was on the way home, Tomoyo and Kanda were walking behind the others

"You did a good performance" Kanda whispered and Tomoyo looked at him

"Arigatou… Kanda san" Tomoyo smiled sweetly as Kanda glanced down at her

"You should ready for tomorrow"

"Un" Tomoyo smiled and nodded gently as they walked under the starlit night…

…

"Is a pleasure to know all of you" Fujitaka smiled as everyone were gathered in Tomoyo's mansion garden

"Is a pleasure to know you too sir" Allen smiled as Timcanpy was on his head, the group was wearing the cloths where their come from, Tomoyo was wearing her yellow long high neck dress and she was carried her big luggage and Sakura was wearing her yellow sweater with her red shirt pan that had a yellow wing on it, she also carried a luggage that had her cloths on it, she did take more cloths from her house and some of her stuffs. Sora and Cherry were on their mistresses shoulders and Kero was hovering in the air near Sakura

"Allen, please take good care of the girls" Sonomi smiled

"I will" Allen smiled

"Don't worry, not only Allen kun, we will take good care of them" Leenalee smiled

"She's right" Lavi grin

"Che!"

"Allen, protect her" Touya said and Allen nodded

"Always" Allen replied

"Sakura chan, is time" Kero looked at her

"Un!" Sakura nodded as she holds her key

_"The key hold the power of the star_

_Show your true identity before me_

_I, your master Sakura under my commander_

_release!"_

Her magic staff appeared as yellow wave surround the group "TIME" Sakura called as the old man who had a long bear and he was wearing a cloak and hold the sand clock appeared in front of them as winds and yellow wave surround them and they started to disappeared

"Take care!" Nakuru smiled cheerfully as her wave at the group and Eriol just smiled

"Tomoyo san… you will find the half of your life in your adventure" Eriol whispered as the waves disappeared…

…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Tenshin san, Yoru chan, Marshal Belinsky AND max'n'fang4ever FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^v^)

THIS IS A ENGLISH STRANLATION FROM TOMOYO'S SONG

"YORU NO UTA"

**In the night sky, they twinkle ****  
****The far stars of gold ****  
****The same color as the small bird ****  
****that looked up in my dream last night**

**In the sleepless night, ****  
****I sing this song alone ****  
****Together with the blowing wind, ****  
****I fly riding on my thoughts**

**In the night sky, it sparkles ****  
****The distant moon of silver ****  
****The same color as the wild rose ****  
****that was blooming in my dream last night**

**In the gentle night, ****  
****I sing this song alone ****  
****Let me sing with you tomorrow ****  
****Riding the wings of dreams**

**In the gentle night, ****  
****I sing this song alone ****  
****Let me sing with you tomorrow ****  
****Riding the wings of dreams**


End file.
